


My Dad the Porn Star

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangbang, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking home from a movie, Arthur and his teenage son Alfred are kidnapped by two shady men and forced to become porn stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was crisp and slightly chilly, as usual. Arthur Kirkland, more often known as 'dad', inhaled sharply through his nostrils as him and his son started their walk home from their local movie theater. It wasn't too far from their house, so they could forgo the luxury of a car on this nice father-and-son outing. 

"I have to admit, that ending was rather touching," Arthur smiled, holding his son's hand as they crossed the street, as if his teen was five years old again.

Alfred nodded, not into such cheesy things like his father was. “Sheesh dad I ain’t a kid.” he said, pulling his hand out of his father’s. “I’m sixteen now, almost an adult.” His father was so overprotective, sure it was nice having one that cared but the man needed to lighten up. “I hope mom has dinner ready when we get back.”

"Oh..." Arthur scratched at the light stubble on his chin, pulling his hand away from Alfred's. "Now that I remember, she did tell me I had to pick up a few things. She planned on making casserole tonight." The two took a slight detour, walking towards a nearby convenience store.

“Aww, you mean she ain’t gonna be done when we get back?” Alfred asked, following his father. “I’m hungry now.” Now he would have to wait when they got home. This sucked.

The British-American resisted the urge to face palm, choosing to merely shake his head. Alfred certainly got that ravenous appetite from his mother. "You had all those sweets during the movie! Not to mention almost the entire bucket of popcorn!"

Alfred pouted. “But I’m still hungry, popcorn and snacks aren’t dinner.” he whined, not wanting to wait. Maybe he could get a snack at the gas station to tie him over.

Little did the two know, someone was eyeing them. At first glance, one could've assumed they were the usual ragged homeless folks scattered around the city. Some of them looked intimidating, but were mostly harmless. However, this pair of shady characters were definitely not homeless. Far from it.

"...nice," whispered one to the other, his lips curling underneath his bushy mustache that belonged back in the 70's. "Nicest pair of brothers I've ever seen..."

“Yeah, they’ll get us some good money.” The other man said, lips curling into a smile. “So, when they get out of there we get em?”

Alfred whined but stayed quiet, crossing his arms. He hated being lectured like a child. “I’ll find the milk.” he said, walking off to where the drinks were at and pulling out a half gallon of milk.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from letting out a sigh as Alfred walked off. He was a big boy now, yes, but... fine, he admitted it, he was ridiculously overprotective. Hell, the missus was always telling him to stop coddling their son. It wasn't coddling, he was raising him to be a proper gentleman! Or something.

Alfred returned just a minute later with the milk, handing it to his dad. “Okay, got the rest?” he asked, wanting to get home.

"Mmhm," the older man nodded, a box of shell-shaped pasta in his hands. "I do believe that's everything she needed." The father and son headed to the counter and paid for their food items, before walking out of the store and past the two men.

“Hey they’re out.” One of the men said, getting out from behind the bushes. Running up with the other he snuck up on Arthur, placing the chloroform cloth over Arthur’s face to knock him out as the other man headed towards Alfred.

Everything was a blur to Arthur as he heard, and soon felt, someone sneaking up behind him, and pressing something against his mouth and nose. "Mmhfh-!" Too late. Before he could yell at Alfred to run, the Brit suddenly inhaled, dizzily leaning against the taller man.

"Sweet." The other kidnapped did the same, grabbing onto Alfred's arms and holding them behind his back as he placed the cloth against his face. "Buy one twink, get one free!"

Alfred screamed as he saw the man run up behind his dad, struggling to break free from the kidnapper only to inhale as well, his eyelids suddenly feeling droopy as he collapsed to the pavement below him.

“Yeah, they’ll be great.” The kidnapper with Arthur laughed. “Can’t wait until we start.”

"I can see it now," the mustachioed man chuckled, dragging Arthur to their nearby white van, thankful that the parking lot was entirely empty save for them and their bait. "A me sandwich, with these bitches as the bread!" He tossed the unconscious Brit into the back of his van, waiting for his partner to do the same with Alfred.

The other man, who was balding a bit on the top, chuckled and threw Alfred in as well. “Hey I get some too.” he snapped, getting into the driver’s seat. “Wonder if they’re virgins or not.”

"Well... we'll have to do some spelunking to find out." He couldn't help it, he was practicing his porno dialogue every chance he got. "Now let's go, don't want anyone to catch us. Or we could always say we're just pulling a prank or something. That's how we managed to get away with that one guy the last time, right?"

“Don’t wanna take any chances though.” The balding man said, hitting the gas and driving them off. “The older one has those huge eyebrows though, should we shave those off?”

The mustached man just rolled his eyes, yet somehow keeping his attention on the road at the same time. "I think they're kind of sexy," he snorted, heading off to their destination. It was a long drive, but they got a good haul for sure.

“Oh they are.” The balding man agreed, driving along the dark road. “Just those eyebrows, I mean damn!” He definitely preferred the younger, oh yes.

"So like I said, you think they're brothers?" Quite an age difference between them, but they appeared to have somewhat of a resemblance to each other. "Because hot damn, think of the threesomes..." Once, they did manage to snag a pair of cousins, but that was pretty much legal anyways.

The balding man chuckled at that. “Yeah, or making the two of them fuck each other, that’ll be hot.” They could be brothers. The older one didn’t look that old. Soon enough the van turned and made it to their destination, the balding kidnapper parking it out back and getting out. “Okay help me get em out.”

The thought of what his buddy suggested turned on Mr. Mustache like no tomorrow. "Hot damn," he muttered to himself, getting out of his seat as well and opening the back door. "Alright, I'm sure we can drag 'em both-"

As soon as he heard the sound of a door sliding open, Arthur bolted up from where he was laid on the floor of the van. "Bloody fuck..." He clutched his head, groaning as he could hear his heart pounding inside it. "W-Where... A-Alfred? Where are you?"

Alfred groaned, still half-asleep. “Dad?” he asked, feeling like he had just been hit in the head with a large hammer and knocked out.

“Ah shit, they’re awake.” The balding man said, not too worried though, in their state they would be easy to fight.

The mustached man wanted to comment on how he didn't know the eye browed guy had a British accent, and that was pretty damn sexy, but he had to get down to business first of all. "Damn, okay, I'll grab the kid and you pull this guy out," he suggested, squeezing Alfred's wrists and dragging him out of the back of their van.

Alfred screamed as he was grabbed, suddenly waking up and fighting against the man, struggling and kicking but ultimately being too weak to escape.

The balding man nodded, practically jumping on Arthur and grabbing his wrists as well. “You’re coming with us.” he spat, forcing Arthur out of the van.

"Unhand me at once!" Arthur snapped, trying to kick the man in the groin, but that was about as useful as trying to stab someone with a knife made out of jello. "You... What are you doing with my son??" It was a bit difficult to see in the darkened van, but judging by the screams he was hearing, it was nothing good.

"Shut it you bitch," the mustached man snarled, digging his fingernails into Alfred's scalp as he kept dragging him out. "Or else you'll get a knife through your throat, got it?"

The balding man twisted Arthur’s wrists, dragging him inside. “Son?” he asked, shocked at that. “He’s your son?”

“Let go of me!” Alfred screamed as well, tears coming to his eyes as he was dragged out. “Dad, help!” he begged, scared that he was being kidnapped by some creepy rapists. “Please...!”

There was an awkward silence. 

Yep, getting manhandled by a pair of creepy rapists was pretty awkward as it was.

"He's... they... they're father and son!? Holy mother of fuck, that's even better!" The other man felt like he was about to shit his pants in utter glee. They never got a bargain like this before! 

Arthur screeched rather pathetically as his wrists snapped, unable to stop both tears of pain and anger from dripping down his cheeks. "I-I'll fucking kill you if you lay a finger on him-!"

Alfred was sobbing as well, watching his poor father. “Please leave dad alone!” he begged, not wanting to see the other in pain. “Please!”

“Yeah it is great.” The balding man said, ushering Arthur inside. “Now c’mon, don’t want to make a scene and attract someone here.”

The other man's cock twitched upon hearing that whiny little 'please leave dad alone'. Ohh... he couldn't wait to hear Twink Jr. here saying that on camera.

"I'll make a bloody scene if I damn well want to!" Arthur growled, not even caring about how ungentlemanly he sounded as he fidgeted in the balding man's arms, despite the pain in his wrists. "Nhh... y-you're sick, completely and utterly sick!"

“We know.” The balding man laughed, glad they were inside. “Okay then, so how so we get them to do it? Threats?” he asked the other kidnapper as Alfred continued to scream and beg, wishing he wasn’t too weak to fight.

"Yeah, this bitch kinda shut up once I told him I was gonna stab him, y'know?" The cowboy-esque man chortled, pinching the blonde teen's blue jean-covered ass with one hand, holding onto his wrists with the other. Mm, he certainly had a nice butt on him, a little pudgy, but more cushin' for the pushin' was always great.

Arthur clenched his teeth, wanting to remain brave in front of the kidnappers and his son, but finding it hard to do so with his tearful eyes.

Alfred yelped as he was pinched, face heating up in embarrassment. “Wh-what do you want with us?” he asked.

The balding kidnapper chuckled at that. “Oh? Should we tell em?”

The taller man just snickered his usual snicker, his hairy hand remaining near Alfred's bottom. "Yeah, let's." His pudgy lips curled to reveal his tobacco-stained teeth. "I hope you babes wanna become movie stars!"

"...what the fuck?" Arthur just stared at the mustached man, his thick eyebrows furrowing together in both confusion and anger. "No, seriously, what the fuck are you getting at?"

The balding man just laughed even louder now, his lips against Arthur’s ear. “Movie stars, you two will become quite famous.”

Alfred stayed quiet as he listened, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “Wh-What do you mean?”

The Brit shuddered, visibly cringing and shivering as he smelled the stench of alcohol on the other man's breath. "I... I don't care what you do to me, just let go of my son!"

"Listen cutie, honestly, we'd love to release your precious boy and all to make you happy... but sorry, he's too fucking sexy. So we're gonna keep you two together." The man with the mustache roared with laughter, taking his knife out of his pocket and into his hand. It was almost showtime, and if these bitches acted up, they were going to need a little threatening.

“Remember we got the gun too.” The balding man growled into Arthur’s eat, tongue darting out to lick at it. “So don’t even think of fighting back or we’ll kill ya.”

Alfred was sobbing now, still feeling the hand at his ass. “Wh-What do you mean movie stars?”

Arthur opened his mouth to say something in response to that, likely threatening, but just shut it out of fear of having himself, or Alfred, get killed. "F-Fine... just... please... d-don't lay a hand on my boy..."

"Can't exactly promise you that, but we'll try to go easy on him." Key word being try. "Now let's get down to business, pardner." The mustached man grinned at his buddy, giving the teenager's ripe ass a squeeze. "Camera. Now."

Alfred sobbed again as his ass was touched, trying to squirm away. “Please…c-camera for what?” He was starting to get an idea and desperately hoped he was wrong.

“Camera already? Shouldn’t we train em first?” The balding man asked, pressing Arthur closer to his body.

"But we can include this as, like, a special pilot episode or some shit!" the cowboy cackled, glaring a bit at the balding man through his circular sunglasses. 

Hearing the word 'train' sent shivers down Arthur's spine. Train... as in, training an animal? "Whatever you've got going on, I don't like it one bit!" Perhaps he should've held his tongue. Poor sap.

“And we don’t give a shit!” The balding man snapped, grabbing Arthur by his hair and yanking his head back. “We’ll train you real good.” He turned his head back to the other now.

“You wanna get the camera and who should we have filming this?”

The young father screeched as his hair was tugged, tears immediately brimming in his peridot eyes once more. "A-AHHH-! L-Let go of me, l-let go-!" Briefly, Arthur glanced over at Alfred, and held up a shaking hand, as if trying to reach out to him.

"You do the filming, obviously," the mustached man grinned, walking over to their closet where they kept all their camera equipment. No fancy effects for this episode. Heck, raw and gritty was their specialty. "Because I got the best cock," he snorted, picking up a camera mounted on a tripod.

“C-Cock?” Alfred asked, eyes going wide in shock at hearing that. “No…no no no stop please!” He cried even harder now, struggling again.

“Leave it on the tripod.” The balding man said, letting go of Arthur’s hair. “But yes, we’ll make you nice movie stars, how about we make em suck us off first?”

Arthur clutched at his scalp in pain as he was finally let free, choked sobs leaking out of him as the sheer horror of the situation hit him like a hippopotamus suddenly taking a shit on his head. "Please, do whatever you want with me, kill me, just don't hurt Alfred!"

"I'm starting to get a little tired of your bitching," the man with the 'best cock' snarled, briefly letting go of Alfred for a moment to bitchslap Arthur across the face. "Whiny slut. Only thing you'll be begging for in a moment is a nice thick one."

Alfred screamed as his dad was slapped, running up to the other and pulling him into a hug. “Dad! Dad are you okay?” he asked, not wanting to see anyone hurt his father.

The balding man simply laughed, reaching down to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. “Which one do you want? I kinda want the kid.”

Not wanting to let such a touching family moment go uncaptured, the mustached man quickly pressed the record button on the camera, focusing on those two blondes holding each other and whimpering like little fags. Oh yes, this was going to be good. Tears were always good. "Hold off a minute, bro," the cameraman interrupted, holding his hand out to stop the other. "Let's start with strippin' 'em down."

Arthur didn't even want to open his eyes and see what was going on, too preoccupied with weakly hugging Alfred and attempting to comfort him. He wanted to fight the two men who were obviously about to do unspeakable things, but he was absolutely terrified about what they'd do to his son if he did so. "I-I'm alright, I'm alright..."

“Dad…dad I’m scared.” Alfred whimpered, hating to admit that he was. He always liked to think of himself as a brave hero but here he was, cowering and whimpering in his dad’s arms.

“Aww how sweet.” The balding man cooed, walking up and grabbing Alfred away from his father. “Oh you’ll look nice.” he growled, starting to yank Alfred’s shirt off.

"You let go of my son!" Arthur screamed, trying to fight his way out of the mustached man's arms even as his clothes were being nearly ripped off. "Let! Go!" He tried averting his eyes from Alfred, knowing that the thought of being naked in front of his father at his age was mortifying for him, but Arthur kept glaring at his captor. 

"Quit your bitching!" Growling, the other kidnapper threw Arthur to the floor after stripping him, the only article of clothing remaining on his body were his briefs.

Alfred was left in just his boxers by now, sobbing as he looked down at his dad. “Please stop!” he begged, feeling the balding man’s arms around him, groping around his chest.

Arthur kept sniveling, yelping like a wounded puppy as his hurt wrist was roughly grabbed by the mustached kidnapper. He could hear Alfred crying as well, loud and clear, and it felt like his heart was being stabbed repeatedly. "Please... stop..." His voice was starting to become somewhat hoarse, tears dribbling off his chin as he was forced to stand up.

"Now to start the show!" Cackling madly, the mustached man sat down on a nearby cushioned loveseat, taking out his thick manhood growing out of a forest of curly amber pubic hair. "Here's a treat, bitches."

Alfred tightly shut his eyes at the sight of the men’s cocks, not wanting to think about what was about to happen.

“So blowjobs first?” The balding man asked, shoving Alfred down to the floor

"Mmhm," Mr. Mustache smiled, beckoning for Arthur to come forward. "Figured they could share me. Y'know. See how good they are at givin' head." 

"T-That's disgusting!" Arthur snapped, backing up a little, refusing to get even three feet near the men. Then again, perhaps if he hurried up and did as he was told, they'd leave his boy alone. "...just... h-he's just a child, let me do it... f-for him..."

The balding man scowled at that. “And I get nothing?” he asked, kicking Alfred for the hell of it. “Fine fine, I get some next.” he said, knowing the scene would be hot. “Get over there kid.”

Alfred sobbed more, not moving from his spot. “N-No…please.”

Although the other kidnapper certainly appreciated Arthur's willingness to do exactly what he wanted, he and his buddy captured two men for a reason, and they were going to fucking use these two men as they pleased. "Kid. Get your ass over here. Or else I'll stab your bitchy father."

Arthur trembled, but tried to keep up a brave face -- and failing miserably. Better he get hurt than his son, but... "P-Please..." Hesitantly, he tiptoed over to the mustached man, his lower lip quivering as he got down on his knees in front of the other male's crotch. The Brit scrunched up his nose in disgust upon sniffing the prick in his face, that hair down there reeked of urine and god knows what else.

“Heh, should we tell em our names so they can moan em?” The non-mustached kidnapper asked, grabbing Alfred by the hair and dragging him over, ignoring the screams that came out of the boy’s mouth. “Get to sucking you bitches.”

Before Alfred was pulled over as well, Arthur wrapped his pale lips around the mustached man's member, lubricating it with a load of drool, before slowly bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the veiny flesh. "Mmh..."

"Heh! Check out this greedy whore!" The curly-haired man snorted, half-moaning as he felt that warm tongue already start to make him weak in the knees. "Ooh, yeah... just like that, baby."

“Heh, how does Frank taste?” The balding man, named Larry, asked Arthur. “Bet you love it eh?” he yanked Alfred’s head closer, lowering it to Frank’s cock. “Share some with daddy now.”

Alfred cringed as he watched his father give the man a blowjob, feeling sick to his stomach. “I-I can’t.” he whimpered, lower lip trembling as he looked. It was too sickening, he couldn’t do it.

Frank shivered as he felt Arthur whimper a 'mmhmm' around his manhood, licking his lips dizzily at the Englishman's skillful tongue. "Heh. Damn. For a married man, you sure do know how to suck a cock. Unless you're gay. Then uh, yeah. Oooh."

Arthur cringed and suckled a little bit faster, trying to get the man to cum already so Alfred wouldn't have to be put through this. Yes, he did have a lovely wife... oh, he didn't want to think about how worried sick she'd be right now. But of course, before settling down, he had his fair share of both men and women back in his young and rebellious years, and...

“M-My dad’s not gay.” Alfred whimpered, shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch the scene before him. His parents having sex just plain freaked him out.

“I said share!” Larry shouted at Alfred, walking back and grabbing the camera. “C’mon, share that cock with daddy.”

Frank just smiled, holding the knife up so that it glistened in the dim light of the warehouse. It was right in front of Alfred's face. "You heard him. C'mon, lick this bone, bitch."

"Mmh..." Tearfully, Arthur pulled his mouth off of the stinky cock, trying to quickly swallow the thick precum in his mouth. "P-Please... do what he says, dear..." Oh god. Oh no. That's just what they wanted to hear, wasn't it?

Alfred sobbed, looking at the man’s cock and hesitantly stuck his tongue out, licking across the tip before recoiling back. “I-I can’t.” He whimpered only to scream as Larry’s hands tangled in his hair.

“You’ll do it bitch unless you want Frank here to cut you and your daddy.”

"J-Just lick the sides, I-I'll handle the rest," the young father whispered to Alfred, looking up at Frank with doelike apple-green eyes and suckling the swollen, leaking head of his mass. "Mmh... hnh..." He couldn't stop the breathy noises he was making, it had been quite a while since he sucked a man off and he didn't exactly have the deepthroating skill he used to have.

Frank didn't mind that, however. As long as they both shut up and gave him a nice long licking, even if it was kind of messy, the pornstar hadn't a single care in the world.

Alfred sobbed again at that, closing his eyes and taking in just the head of the cock before pulling away in disgust, face scrunched up. 

“Yeah, like that.” Larry moaned, his own cock getting hard in his pants as he watched. “You two will be excellent stars, get back down now.”

Arthur kept suckling the head, lightly pressing his canines into the sensitive flesh to tease the man above him. Although he put on a sweet and docile face, his blood boiled with anger, causing him to shiver just a tad as he felt his son's arm brush against his.

"Unnh!" Frank let out a husky groan, knotting his fingers in Alfred's honey-blonde locks as those two slick tongues drove him wild. "Good boys... nnh... gonna... come..."

Alfred trembled, running his tongue along the man’s shaft, wanting to throw up at it. He couldn’t believe what was happening, like it was a terrible nightmare.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly and kept sucking, anything to make the mustached man reach orgasm sooner. Hopefully, he'd swallow all he let out, so his son wouldn't have to deal with the... mess, as well...

Alfred flinched as he brushed against his dad, shying away from the man as he continued to lick at the sides, a bit grossed out by the fact his dad seemed to be giving a pretty decent blowjob.

“Yeah, so hot.” Larry moaned, a hand tangling in Arthur’s hair and forcing him to go down further. “Deep throat it bitch.”

The mustached man's hair-coated chest heaved as he breathed heavily, growing closer and closer to his peak until he finally let it go. "Hnngh-! Nnh, n-no, don't swallow it yet baby, open your mouth and show it to me..."

Arthur cringed as the hot salty liquids filled his mouth. Slowly, he parted his lips, breathing heavily through his nose as Frank looked at the thick wad of cum stuck on his tongue, the rest dribbling down his chin. "T-Thallow now?"

Larry made sure to zoom the camera in to Arthur’s mouth, catching it as cum dribbled down his chin. “Hehe, not yet cutey.” He chuckled. “Why not share some with your son first?”

Alfred kept his eyes shut, more tears running down his face at that, not able to stand watching his dad do this. “Please…no.” He would surely throw up.

The Englishman let out a soft gagging noise, almost about to choke on the clumps of semen in his mouth. "M-Mmh..." He was just about to swallow the damn mess and be done with it, but he paled as he saw Frank raise the knife once more, aimed right at his son. 

Tears brimming in his absinthe orbs, Arthur crashed his warm, wet lips against Alfred's, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining he was just giving his wife a kiss, that's all. "Mnnh... mm..."

Alfred screamed against the kiss, shuddering as he felt his dad’s tongue enter his mouth and coat his own in semen. It was disgusting, too disgusting he felt like he was going to throw up right on his father.

“Heh yeah, like that.” Larry groaned, letting the camera get a good view of the duo.

"Goddamn, this is too hot," Frank panted, watching their two choice bitches do some nice ol' father-and-son bonding. Hmm... an '-age' added to the end of that sounded pretty nice... in due time, however, in due time. For now, they had to train these guys, yet keep them fearful and obedient and all that good stuff.

Arthur just moaned softly, lapping his tongue in Alfred's -- er, his wife's mouth -- gently coaxing his son's tongue to help him kiss back. He too felt like he was about to vomit, his body shivering with trails of sweat dripping down his back and forehead.

Alfred whimpered again, eyes tightly shut pretending he was kissing a girl, yeah it was a girl that was it. “Mmmmff..” he groaned, suddenly pushing his dad away and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. “I-I can’t do it.”

Larry growled at that, smacking Alfred across the face. “Stupid whore! Do as you’re fucking told” He snapped, not willing to take much disobedience.

Upon seeing Alfred get slapped, the Brit buried his face into his hands and let out a choked sob. "P-Please! T-This is disgusting, just let him go, he's too young!" Arthur swallowed the semen in his mouth, wiping the tears off his cheeks and trying to tune out his boy's terrified whimpers. "Please... I'll do anything... I-I'll be your little slave, I'll do whatever you want me to do, if that's what you want, but only if you let him go!"

By now, Frank was no longer annoyed by Arthur's constant pleas. In fact... that could prove to be a handy tool in getting the both of them trained. "...whaddya think, Larry?"

“About what?” Larry asked, not getting what Frank was asking. “I want them both, I ain’t giving the young one up.” He looked over to them, smiling as he saw the scene, both of them sobbing. “Look how cute they are.”

"C'mere." Frank beckoned for the other to come closer, still smiling down at those two bitches weeping like... like... uh, bitches. He lowered his voice down to a raspy whisper. "Got an idea."

He tried making his voice even quieter. Good thing daddy and his boy were too busy crawling in their skin to notice. "Okay. You can have Twink Jr. all to yourself," Frank whispered into Larry's ear, in a very heterosexual way. "And I'll give his daddy some private lessons. Then... I think we've got some nice double features ahead of us."

Larry raised an eyebrow as he walked up to Frank, leaning down so they could whisper. “Yeah, that’s your idea?”

Larry smiled at that, looking back over at the two sobbing men. “Sounds good, I sure do love that young one.” He chuckled. “After we should make em show each other what they learned.”

Yes, that was an excellent idea. "Hey, kid." Frank ran his sausage-like fingers through Alfred's hair, a surprisingly gentle smile on his face. "Y'know, your father's right. We'll let you go. Okay?" He shot a smirk down at Arthur, unable to contain his excitement as he knew the other was really gonna let his submissive side out... "So stop crying, alright?"

Alfred rubbed his eyes, looking up at the man. “B-But what about dad?” He asked, knowing he couldn’t just leave while his father was still here. “I-I can’t leave without my dad.”

"Too bad, kid," Frank snickered, shakily standing up and tucking his limp manhood back into his trousers. "You heard what your old man said. He's staying, you're going." He felt like throwing in a 'sucks to be you', but decided to leave it at that. "Larry, take him back, okay?"

"A-Al..." Arthur looked up at his son with tearful eyes, and yet, there was just a small smile curling his lips. At least his boy was safe. "Please... tell your mother... I love her..."

Alfred choked out a sob, hugging his father tightly. He would get the police and find his father, he had to.

“How about you take him, you’re the better driver.” Larry said, eyeing Arthur. Getting past the eyebrows he was rather good looking.

Arthur weakly returned the hug, his damp cheeks soaking Alfred's messy hair. "As long as you're safe, I'll be alright," he whispered, gently patting his boy on the back. He trusted Alfred that when he was returned, he'd help bring these creeps to justice. His son always wanted to be a hero. And he knew he wouldn't hesitate to save his father... right?

"But I wanted--" Ugh, fine, no use going on about it. He wanted to take Twink Sr., since Larry didn't seem too interested in him before, but oh well. The life of a kidnapper was a hard one. "Alright, come with me, kid."

Larry didn’t know why, but he had a sudden fondness for the father, it would be fun to tear him down. “Yeah kid, Frank here will drive ya out.” he grinned, walking up to Arthur. “As for you, we got some training to do.”

Alfred nodded, knowing he would come save his father afterwards as he stood up and walked over to Frank. “O-Okay…” he muttered, feeling a bit uneasy. “S-See ya dad.”

The Brit tried to say one more 'I love you', but couldn't even muster the strength to speak it above a whisper. Or even silence. As soon as Alfred disappeared and the door in front of him slammed shut, Arthur buried his face into his hands, his body shivering as he resumed his hysterical sobbing.

“Stop your crying, your boy is being let free.” Larry rolled his eyes, tilting Arthur’s head up by the chin. “Just do as we say and he’ll remain free.” He gave Arthur a toothy grin at that. “Cause we got some training to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Brit tried to say one more ‘I love you’, but couldn’t even muster the strength to speak it above a whisper. Or even silence. As soon as Alfred disappeared and the door in front of him slammed shut, Arthur buried his face into his hands, his body shivering as he resumed his hysterical sobbing.

“Stop your crying your boy is being let free.” Larry rolled his eyes, tilting Arthur’s head up by the chin. “Just do as we say and he’ll remain free.” He gave Arthur a toothy grin at that. “Cause we got some training to do.”

Arthur wanted to look away, his body trembling as the older man smiled down at him, causing his body to shiver even worse. “Y-Yes… I-I will…”

Larry licked his lips, giving Arthur’s body a look over. “Eugh, too hairy,” he said, grabbing Arthur’s hair and forcing the man to stand up before roughly yanking him out the room and down a hallway, opening a door and shoving them both into a bathroom, not the most sanitary one either. Looking around, he found a razor and ran it under the tap water. “Sit down and spread those legs.”

“W-Wait, what!?” Arthur let out a scream as he was dragged down the hallway and thrown into the bathroom. It smelled rather sulfuric in there, as if a drain was clogged or something. Disgusting. He realized what the balding man was upset about, but… but it wasn’t as if his wife minded… then again, it had been quite a while since… He didn’t even want to think about that right now. “Nnh…”

Fearing what Larry might do with the razor if he didn’t comply, the sandy-blonde swallowed the lump in his throat and lay on the floor, spreading his legs apart, completely showing off his rather thick pubic shrubbery.

“Like a fucking enchanted forest down there,” Larry scoffed, grabbing a nearby can of shaving cream and spraying some around Arthur’s pubes. “Stay still now unless you want a nick on your balls,” he threatened, kneeling down between Arthur’s legs and making a swipe. “Ugh, so much.”

At least he was merciful enough to use shaving cream. “A-Ahh-!” That initial cut was a bit startling, but Arthur grit his teeth and bore with it, trying to stay completely still as Larry mowed the lawn. He kind of wanted to point out that if anybody deserved a shave, it was his disgusting partner-in-crime, but… he sort of didn’t want his penis razored.

Larry continued to shave Arthur’s vital regions, hoping the man wouldn’t get a rash. Once he was done with the pubes he spread Arthur’s legs, shaving the hair around his ass now. Once down, he tossed the razor away and wiped up the newly shaved areas with a washcloth. “Mmm, there we go.”

Arthur just lay there, panting softly, shivering a bit as goose bumps poked up through his skin. It was probably as smooth as a baby’s bottom by now. He felt so… naked. Even more so than he already was. “T-That all…?” He did have some stubble under his arms…

Larry ran a few fingers along the smooth skin, making sure he hadn’t missed any patches before nodding. “Alright get up slut, we’re gonna start your training now.”

The emerald-eyed male closed his eyes and twitched slightly as course fingers rubbed at his exposed, pale nether-regions. “Y-Yes,” Arthur immediately replied, shakily sitting up, before proceeding to stand. He was terrified at what could come next…

Larry grabbed Arthur’s arm, dragging him out of the bathroom now and to a room just a little bit down the hall. Walking in he flipped on the lights to reveal a room full of various sex toys and bondage equipment. “Ever done bondage?” Larry asked, taking Arthur’s chin in his hand.

“I… I… I-I… ahh…” By now, Arthur was having a bit of a panic attack, his face locking up into a look of horror. It was kind of like a computer freezing or something. Yes, he had to admit, he had… _played around_ , back in the day of course. But honestly, he couldn’t even get any more coherent words out.

“Well?” Larry asked, backhanding Arthur across the face. “Answer me, bitch!” He needed to know how rough he could start off as, he didn’t wanna start off slow and find out Arthur had done this shit before.

Arthur let out a rather feminine squeal as he was slapped across the face, yet another bout of tears drizzling down his flushed cheeks upon feeling the sting. “N-Not since I-I was a t-teenager!” Well, not a really young teenager, but it certainly felt like eons ago.

“Wow, young,” Larry chuckled, grabbing Arthur’s arms and dragging him to the center of the room. From the ceiling was a hook and chain on it. Taking Arthur’s arms he chained them up so they were above his head and connected to the ceiling. Next he grabbed a spreader bar and attached it to Arthur’s ankles. “Looking good,” he laughed, giving the man’s ass a slap.

The Englishman arched his back and let a scream rip right out, his cock starting to soften and curl up all cutely, even though a little trickle of precum dribbled out from the slit.

Larry chuckled, loving the noises Arthur was making as he groped the man’s ass, squeezing the flesh. “Nice body you have,” he said, letting his fingers trail down the cleft, lightly teasing Arthur. Letting go of the man’s ass he walked over to a shelf full of sex toys and grabbed a butt plug, opening a bottle of lube and covering it before walking over to Arthur and shoving the toy inside.

Arthur’s cock visibly twitched as the toy was stuffed inside his tightly puckered hole. He was unable to hide anything now, not with his pubic region all cleaned up for the world to see. “O-Ohh… f-fuck… please, t-take it out…”

Larry gave the toy a twist at that. “No, can’t have you being too tight,” he snapped, giving Arthur’s ass a slap before walking back to the shelf and grabbing a whip. “Ever been whipped before cutie?”

The young father just kept squealing and whimpering like a dog, shaking his head ‘no’ repeatedly as he was hung from the ceiling. The image of his beautiful son plagued his head. He was doing this all for him. And, more importantly, as soon as Alfred was returned, he’d save his dad. So… he had nothing to worry about! Right! “A-Ahh-!”

Larry frowned at the lack of answer, cracking the whip across Arthur’s lower back, watching as a red mark quickly formed. “Nice, bet you loved this didn’t you?” he asked, landing a lash right across the other’s ass.

“A-Ahhnn…!” Arthur tried answering that, but yet again, all he could let out was a wail followed by a pathetic throaty moan. Yes, he would have said, he had tried all sorts of sinful things back in his heyday, and this was just a regular trip down memory lane. Except kind of fucked up. 

Larry continued whipping, creating marks all along Arthur’s back and ass, licking his lips as the man would curl or jump with every hit. “Enjoying this?” he asked, walking closer to Arthur and running a hand along a welt. “Wonder what your son would think of this.”

“D-Don’t you even— _a-ahh-!_ t-talk about him-!” Arthur snapped, unable to hold back any suggestive moans of his as his slender body was completely marked up, his creamy skin flushed and sweaty and patterned with red welts.

Larry ran his nails along Arthur’s ass, digging them in. “I’ll do what I want,” he growled, voice against Arthur’s ear as he reached down to grab the butt plug, giving it a few shallow thrusts. “A bit tight," Larry said, licking Arthur’s ear. “Wonder if the wife knows you’ve done such things before.” It was fun upsetting the man after all. “To know her husband was a gay slut back when he was young.”

The sandy-blonde man’s lips parted slightly, just enough to reveal his clenched pearly-whites. “H-Haaah… please… d-don’t… talk about her…” He could feel the hot tears coming again, weak little sobs leaking from his esophagus like the jizz dribbling down his shaft.

Larry moved down, licking the back of Arthur’s neck. “But this is what you truly enjoy, isn’t it?” He removed the butt plug, tossing it aside. “Want a nice cock inside ya?”

“Nnnhh… g-go ahead… a-and break me…” he panted out, his vision nearly fading to white. Arthur felt just on the verge of completely passing out, his body a truly whorish sight to behold with lube and precum leaking down his thighs.

Larry chuckled at that. “Good, what I want to hear.” He reached down to unzip his pants, pulling out his hard cock. He pressed it against Arthur’s ass, grasping the man’s hips as he shoved in with a loud groan. “Nnngg… ahh, nice and tight.”

“A-Ahhn! Mmmh-!” Arthur would have covered his eyes if he could, as if that could help him escape from this horrifying experience. His tight anal walls clenched and squeezed around the intrusion, giving Larry a bit of a challenge as he thrusted it in and out of the Brit’s asshole.

“Just shut up and relax!” Larry snapped, not wanting Arthur to tear. No, they needed to have good looking assholes, not torn ones. “Just take deep breaths and relax.” He forced himself to stay still, knowing it was for the best. 

Yeah, he was totally going to just relax with a fucking dick up his ass. Especially since he hadn’t taken anything up the poopchute since the summer of ‘94. “ _A-Awhh-!_ Mmh, I-I’m trying..!” 

Oh. Oh fuck. An uncomfortably familiar tingle of pleasure shot through Arthur’s body, kind of like he had to pee, but not quite.

“Try harder,” Larry snapped, giving a light thrust as he reached around to pinch Arthur’s nipples, wanting the man to be more aroused. “You used to love it, love it again.”

“O-Ohhh-!” Arthur bucked his own hips up and down as the thick man-meat pounded his sorry excuse of a boycunt, his eyelids fluttering in the throes of heat. He remembered being rather famous for his sensitive nipples, just a little tweak and you had the Brit purring like a pussycat.

“Oh, are these sensitive?” Larry asked, chuckling as he pinched Arthur’s nipples even harder, rubbing them between his fingers. “You’re so cute,” he whispered in Arthur’s ear, thrusts speeding up a bit.

“H-Haah, ahnnn-!” His inner muscles clenched and squeezed around Larry’s cock, milking it like it was a cow’s teat. It had been so long since his ass was abused, far too long, and Arthur wanted that good old feeling again. He _needed_ it. “F-Fill me up… now… please…”

Larry moaned, loving how Arthur was already moaning. “Enjoying it now whore?” he asked, biting down on Arthur’s ear. “Then come just from your ass being toyed with.” He wasn’t going to touch the man’s cock.

His insides twitched a little, burning and aching from all the stretching and thrusting, but… he couldn’t. “N-Noooo,” Arthur whined, digging his fingernails into his palms, tears dripping off his chin as the chains rattled. “F-Fuhh…”

“There we go.” Larry panted, pulling Arthur back with every thrust. “Come for me, I know you like it.” The man was so close, just a little longer.

“UHHHN-!” Arthur squeezed tightly around Larry’s manhood, his anal muscles gripping it for all its worth. “Ohgodohgodohgod _ohgod—_ ” His back arching and his delicate frame shuddering, the young father let his tongue hang out in a very canine expression as he climaxed — a small orgasm, but an orgasm nonetheless. “A-ALFRED-!”

Larry came soon after, digging his nails into Arthur’s sides as he came, spilling his seed deep within the other man before bursting out in laughter. “Did you really just moan your son’s name!?” he asked, keeping himself buried in Arthur. “Wow, wait until he hears about this!”

Oh god. Arthur’s head was just drowning in hazy, post-orgasm thoughts by now, not even interrupted by the pain of Larry’s grimy fingernails scratching at his skin. “H-Hnnh-! N-No… a-ahhh…” Drool splashed from his mouth and onto his chest, his body continuing to spasm as his shithole was filled like an éclair.

Larry let his hands roam Arthur’s chest more, the man calming down from his orgasm. “Mmmm… so nice and _slutty,_ ” he purred into Arthur’s ear. “You’ll make a great star.”

Arthur just hung there from the ceiling, gritting his teeth upon feeling a dull pain in his stomach. And then, without any warning of the sort, he let the contents of his digestive system retch up out of his mouth, dribbling down his chest and spluttering onto the tiled floor.

“Gross!” Larry screamed, jumping back from Arthur. “Eugh, total boner kill, gonna hafta get rid of that before we start making movies,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Reaching up, he undid Arthur’s restraints, letting the man down. “C’mon, gotta clean you up.”

\------

Mrs. Angelina Kirkland figured it would be another hour or so until her husband and son came home, so she decided to take a nap. They could wake her up when they got home and wanted dinner, of course.

She ended up waking up in the middle of the night, but not from the sound of the front door being unlocked or anything. Perhaps they were just quiet, and didn’t really want any dinner…

Angelina glanced at the clock beside her bed. 12:35? Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the blonde, bob-cut woman sat up in bed, before slowly walking into the hallway, glancing around for any sign of Arthur and Alfred. “Hon?” Okay. She was starting to get a little nervous.

She checked the bathroom. Nobody in there. She checked her husband’s study. Not there either. And Alfred wasn’t in his room either.

They were nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was following Frank, but it didn't seem like the man was leading him out, in fact Frank had opened up a door to a room, not the outside. "U-Umm...d-don't I get to go free?" He asked, starting to tremble a bit. "I-Is there something I hafta do before you let me go?"

The mustached man just smiled. And then, he started to laugh. He laughed for a while. "You can check in, but you never check out," Frank grinned, slapping Alfred on the bum, watching that delicious bubble butt jiggle. "Now, without your silly old daddy crying and bitching, how 'bout we have some fun?"

Alfred began to panic, turning around to face Frank. "W-Wait...wait you said I could go!" he yelled, anger in his face. "You lied to me! H-How could you?"

"Hey, did I ever say I was Mother Teresa?" Frank snorted his usual nasally laugh, wrapping his muscular, hairy arms around Alfred's body, squeezing him tightly. "Mm. Tell me, li'l boy, you ever got a crush on anyone before?" With his free hand, the cowboy-esque pornstar reached into his back pocket and took out a tiny remote, pressing a red circular button on it. 

It was on like Donkey Kong.

Alfred was crying again, weakly trying to push the other man away from him, feeling absolutely disgusted. "Sh-Shut up, n-none of your business," he whimpered, sniffling a bit. He wasn't sure if he had had any crushes before, he never felt that way about anyone.

"You sure? No hot girls in your class?" He raised his upper lip to reveal his tobacco-stained buck teeth. "Or boys...?" Frank let his grimy hand trail up Alfred's stomach, to his rather soft chest. "Pudgy little fucker."

"I-I'm not fat." Alfred insisted, blushing as his chest was groped by Frank. "N-None of your damn business!" he snapped again, trying to kick at Frank. "Wh-What are you gonna do with me? M-My dad thinks I was let go."

Frank let out a gravelly purr as he pinched one of Alfred's fat nipples. Damn, it's like he had nice little cupcake boobs or some shit. "Heh, I know, ain't that funny? Kinda feel sorry for your pop. He's one hell of a DILF though, guess good looks runs through your family. You got an uncle?"

Alfred whimpered, squirming in Frank's touch as he was groped. "Sh-Shut up..." he begged, not daring to tell Frank that he did have three uncles. "Please...just let me go please." 

Oh, too bad for little Twink Jr., for big ol' Frank here was never gonna give him up. 

"C'mon, lemme see that nice juicy booty of yours," he cooed huskily, slipping off Alfred's star-spangled boxers. Pff, how patriotic.

Alfred whimpered again. "Please...wh-what about my dad?" Was he ever going to see his dad again? Was his dad alright? 

"Shh, baby, don't think about your dad right now." Frank smiled down at the blue-eyed teen, letting his thick finger trail inbetween those luscious asscheeks of his. "Let big daddy right here show you some dirty lovin'."

"N-No!" Alfred screamed, pushing himself away from Frank. "N-No don't touch me there, please." he begged, a sob escaping his throat. "I-I can't do it, I-I ain't gay."

"Spaghetti's always straight 'fore it gets cooked," the mustached man laughed, pinching Alfred's yummy buttsky. Or something like that. "Mm, I can feel your butthole twitching, babe."

"Ew..." Alfred whined, trembling in the man's arms. "Please..." He was sobbing again, hating those hands on his ass, a large blush on his face at those words, getting even more embarrassed now.

Frank tensed his leg just a bit, enough to lift his knee up and rub it against Alfred's own manhood dangling inbetween his legs. "Ooh, feels kinda hard," he snorted, pressing his index finger harder against that boy's puckered asshole.

Alfred squirmed in the man's arms, hating how his hole was being touched by this creepy man. "I-I'm not." he whimpered, looking down at his boxers, blushing as he saw a stain of precum there.

His upper lip twitching just a tad, Frank shoved Alfred to the floor, cackling like a madman as he did so. "'Nuff of the foreplay! Let's get it on!"

Alfred landed on his stomach, coughing and doubling over in pain as he landed. "D-Dammit...no!" he begged, trying to stand up but feeling so weak, ending up falling back down to the hard floor. 

Frank stepped closer, cracking his knuckles as if he were about to brawl. But instead, he reached down and unzipped his own pants, his thick manhood spilling out. "Lemme see that booty."

"Please..." Alfred begged, looking up at Frank, fear running through him as he saw the man's cock. He knew there was no way out of this, knew he was going to be raped and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Please be gentle." If he had to be raped he would at least prefer less pain to go along with it. 

The mustached man said nothing else, simply spitting onto his hand and slicking up his cock with saliva and precum. "Time to do some damage," Frank snorted, grasping Alfred's hip and stuffing himself inside, a gutteral growl escaping his mouth as those hot insides squeezed around him.

Alfred let out an ear-piercing scream as he was penetrated, pain flaring through his entire body as he was painfully stretched. "G-Get out!" he screamed, tears running down his cheeks as he clawed at the floor, trying to crawl away from the man.

"DAYUM! This... ngh... gotta be one of the tightest... butts... ever," Frank grunted, the sickening sound of skin slapping against skin resounding through the room as he began to fuck the young boy. "Nnhhhgh, t-try to loosen up a bit, y-yer suffocatin' me here-!"

Alfred simply continued to scream and sob, feeling like he was being torn in half as Frank began to thrust. He couldn't loosen up or calm down, it was simply too painful.

The mustached man heaved a moan-sigh, the screaming and crying starting to give him a headache. Man, Twink Jr. here was just as bitchy as his dad, if not worse. "A-Alright, goddamn, shaddap!" Digging his fingernails into Alfred's asscheek, Frank reached his hand around and pinched one of the boy's nipples, rolling it around with his index and middle fingers.

"A-Ahh..." Alfred gasped, an odd twinge of pleasure causing him to shudder as he was finally relaxing around Frank's cock. "S-Stop it..." he begged, hating the fact that this was how he was losing his virginity, that it had to happen like this.

Alfred's ass was getting pretty torn up. It wasn't exactly a beautiful sight to behold, but in a way, it was. Sort of. "Nnrgh... slut..." Frank's hips were bucking back and forth madly by now, like a dog's, the camera getting a nice view of his pimply, hairy ass as well.

Alfred was still screaming, quieter though as his throat was getting sore. He could feel a bit of blood trickling down his thighs as Frank moved and it scared him, hoping this man wasn't doing anything permanent to his body.

Growling like a wildebeast, Frank leaned slightly forward and puckered his hot juicy lips, pressing them against Alfred's tender neck, before biting down on the delicate skin, marking the boy like a piece of property. Just like in the good old days!

"Ahhnn...n-no..." Alfred whimpered, sobbing more as he felt the man's lips on him, marking him up as he was fucked. "P-Please stop, please." He was begging again, wanting this nightmare to end already.

"Nnrgh-!" Frank took Alfred's member into his hand and began to yank it, nice and slowly at first, before picking up a ferocious rhythm, his own manmeat violently slamming deep into the teen's chocolate starfish.

Alfred sobbed, hating how his own cock was half-hard already, Frank's thrusts occasionally hitting his prostate and sending small sparks of pleasure through his body. "Nngg...f-fuck you!"

Smirking, the pornstar removed his hand from Alfred's mass and dug the nails on both of his hands into the boy's hips, thrusting fiercely, just about to cum from the sheer tightness and friction. "Sorry, nnh, kid..."

Alfred sobbed again, knowing Frank was close to coming and this man was going to do it inside him and probably give him some terrible disease. "P-Please no..."

Frank could no longer hold back, screaming like a cowboy as he let himself release his man-milk deep inside the teen's broken hole. "Nnnrgah!" He just remained inside the younger male, his hot stinky breath against Alfred's hickeyed-up neck.

Alfred wasn't even hard anymore, his cock limp between his legs as he waited for Frank to pull out. "Get out of me," he muttered, shuddering as he laid on the floor, not even daring to move.

The mustached man didn't want to make it seem like he was following a command from a bitch, but his cock was starting to go a bit soft as well. Snarling, he pulled out of the boy, and glanced down at his member. A look of horror was on his face. "...what the fuck is this."

Alfred groaned, collapsing on the floor and not even bothering to move, even after the man started yelling. "Probably blood you jackass!" he snapped, figuring he had to be torn down there.

Yes, there was definitely blood, but also a healthy dollop of butt-chocolate coating the pornstar's manhood. Frank wasn't sure whether he was disgusted or turned on. Probably both. "Clean it off. Bitch."

Alfred sat up and looked at Frank's cock, nose scrunching up in disgust as he saw the blob of shit on there. "Just grab a fucking tissue!" he spat, turning around again. No way in hell he was cleaning it up himself. 

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, bitch!" Frank snapped, grabbing Alfred by the hair and turning him around, forcing the teen to stare right at his cum, blood, and poop-covered cock. "Clean. It. Off. Or I'll fuckin' kill you."

Alfred cringed again. "Fine, hand me a tissue." he said, wishing Frank wouldn't hold his face so close to his cock, it reeked of shit and cum and made him feel even more sick to his stomach.

Frank just sat there, looking absolutely furious, before jerking Alfred's face forward, pushing him closer to his veiny, hairy, stinky prick. " _Lick_ it clean. Now."

"That's disgusting!" Alfred screamed, feeling a bit of bile rise in his throat as he was nudged closer to the man's cock. "I'll fucking bite it off."

The mustached man couldn't help but shiver at the teenager's threat, but simply shook it off. Heh, one manwhore actually tried doing that once. He ended up getting skullfucked. "LICK IT!"

Alfred's threat had been empty but he was still scared. With a deep breath he shut his eyes and leaned down to lick, licking up the glob of shit before turning his head to the side and vomiting.

Ah well, soon enough, this good little boy would be a shit-munching ho. Happened to everyone who ended up here. Well, almost everyone. "...clean that up, too."

Alfred continued to throw up until everything in his stomach was out and he was left dry heaving, tears and snot running down his face. "P-Please..." he begged, voice raspy as he looked up at Frank. "I-I can't do anymore."

Frank just sat there, that shit-eating grin remaining on his face as he watched the teen retch up onto the floor. "...that'll do," he scoffed, reaching over to pinch Alfred's chubbylicious ass. "Hey, one more question. How old are ya, again?"

Alfred coughed a bit more, reaching up to wipe his chin as he looked up at Frank. "S-Sixteen," he said, spitting on the floor a few times to try and get the taste of puke out of his mouth.

Yum. Just barely legal. Well, not legal at all, but that was even better. "Nice. Now get a fucking tissue and wipe up that mess you just made, or else I'll make you drink that crap."

Alfred sniffled again, wiping his nose with the back of his arm. "C-Can I have one then?" He didn't know where to get any after all. "J-Just please don't make me lick it."

Heaving a frustrated breath, Frank stood up and stretched a little, before grabbing a box of tissues off of a nearby table. "Here. Catch, bitch." With that, he threw the box at Alfred's head, cackling like a demented toddler as he watched it bounce off and fall onto the floor.

Alfred yelped, sobbing again as he grabbed the box of tissues and pulled out a huge wad, leaning down to wipe of the vomit and trying not to vomit again. He kept pulling out tissues and cleaning until the vomit was gone. "T-Trash can?"

"Over there," Frank responded, pointing at a conveniently-placed trashcan. It was full of poo-covered anal beads and soiled diapers. So, it didn't exactly smell like daffodils in there.

Alfred got up and carried the soiled tissues over there, tossing them in and turning back to Frank. "N-Now what?" he asked, scared to find out the answer.

\-----

A few hours had passed since Larry had fucked Arthur and the man had been a bit generous, letting Arthur rest for a bit. "Wonder what else we should try?" he asked, leaning against a wall. "What did ya enjoy back in your queer days?"

Arthur just laid there on the leather couch, curled up into the fetal position with his knees tucked tightly under his crossed arms. He was sweating up a storm, and sweat is pretty much glue to leather. Also, his ass felt like it just shit out a rhinoceros. "G-Go away..."

Larry rolled his eyes. "You ain't escaping, face that fact and deal with it," he said, walking up to Arthur. "You've had enough rest anyways, although with your experience we could probably start off making films."

"F-Films?" Arthur repeated, looking up at Larry with utter fear in his eyes. "Y-You don't mean... p-pornographic films, r-right?"

"No, I mean romantic comedies." Larry snorted, rolling his eyes. "Of course porn, what did you think we meant when we said movie stars?"

Arthur just sat there, still curled up, as if he was trying to hide his nether-regions from the crazed sex offender just inches away from him. And then, he started to bawl again.

Larry rolled his eyes, about to go slap Arthur or something until a rather evil idea formed in his mind. "Stay here." he snapped, leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with an old TV and a video camera. Plugging the TV in and the camera to the TV he turned it on. "Here, watch this."

The younger man wanted to ask what he was about to watch, but simply kept his eyes on the television screen and his mouth shut. 

Until he saw someone familiar appear on screen.

"A-Alfred!?"

"Oh yeah, it is, isn't it?" Larry said, standing there just watching. "Oh I wonder what's gonna happen to him?" He smiled, looking back to Arthur.

Arthur looked like he was watching 2girls1cup for the first time.

In fact, he'd much rather watch that than what he was watching right now, because the video he was viewing at the moment involved his own son. Getting fucked up the ass. Not exactly a pleasant viewing experience. "OH GOD, NO!"

Larry just laughed, rather loudly too as Arthur screamed. "Ain't it cute, little son here losing his virginity, what a touching moment." He said in a rather sweet voice, slapping Arthur on the back.

The Englishman started to scream and let out sobs that shook his body. Not because he was experiencing fangirl feels overload, however, but out of sheer horror. "I-I THOUGHT YOU LET HIM FREE!" he wailed, trying to shoot Larry a murderous glare through tearful emerald eyes. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THIS!?"

"Looks like Frank changed his mind." Larry said, laughing as he looked at Arthur. "Oh well, sucks to be him." He left the video on until it ended at Alfred puking. Turning the TV off he looked back at Arthur. "Now wasn't that sweet?"

Arthur wanted to say something threatening in response to that remark, but simply couldn't stop weeping like the wimpy bitch he was. "I-I'll... I'll do anything," he whispered, refusing to look at the balding old man. "I-I said I'd do anything if you let him go!"

Larry unplugged the camera from the TV and turned it off, letting it sit on the stand the TV was sitting on before walking up to Arthur and shoving him against the nearest wall. "Stop your whining." he snapped, slapping Arthur across the face. "I know you said that but we don't give a shit, you and that kid are too good to give up."

The Brit only screamed louder as he was slapped, occasionally taking a quick breath as his shaky cries grew higher in pitch, until he was practically screeching hysterically. "T-Then, l-let me s-s-see hiiiiim-!" Arthur whined, squeezing his eyes shut and letting fat tears roll down his scarlet cheeks. "L-Leave Alfred a-aloooooone-!"

Larry only laughed again, pinning Arthur's wrists against the wall as he ground against the other. "You'll see him soon, don't worry." He leaned in to lick at Arthur's neck now, straight along the jugular. "For now just relax, Frank will take good care of him."

"N-No, p-please!" Arthur yelped, letting his salmon-pink tongue slip past his lips as he panted like a bitch in heat. He tried to ignore the feeling of Larry's slimy licking muscle trailing up his neck, and yet, it sent a crazy weird tingly feeling in his belly. "P-Please, LET HIM GO!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Larry screamed, slamming Arthur even harder against the wall. "You're getting fucking annoying bitch." He bit down now, drawing a bit of blood from Arthur's neck before suddenly flipping the man over so his ass was sticking out. "Think your cute ass deserves another pounding."

Arthur weakly let Larry position his body as he wanted, his lips flopping around like a rag doll's. "P-Please, I h-have back problems," he croaked out, sounding like a wimpy old man. "A-Ahh... m-my arse... h-hurts..."

"You're not that old, shut up about your back." Larry snapped, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his hard cock against Arthur's ass. "And your ass is supposed to hurt bitch." He gave Arthur a smack, chuckling as a red mark formed. "Stop your whining now, you sound like a woman."

But Arthur was going to keep whining, just like a baby, until he got what he wanted. His son's assured safety. "Nooooo!" he cried louder, digging his fingernails into the wall in front of him.

Larry growled, thrusting into Arthur as he slammed the man's head against the wall. "Maybe, just fucking _maybe_ we'll be nicer to your son if you shut the fuck up." he snapped, even willing to do so if it meant Arthur would stop his wailing.

Arthur felt like he was about to black out at any moment, his head throbbing, his cock throbbing, and his anus tearing apart once again. "A-ALRIGHT-!" he whimpered, trying to steady his breathing and shut up for once.

Larry continued to thrust, pounding in and out of Arthur's tight off as he reached around to pinch a nipple. "So cute." he purred, licking at the back of Arthur's neck. "You love getting fucked dontcha?"

"M-Mmhmm..." Arthur gave a small nod - only to appease the balding beast screwing his brains out, 'tis all - and whimpered cutely, shaking his butt a little despite the blinding pain in his poo cavern.

"Oh that's good." Larry moaned, pinching both Arthur's nipples now as he fucked the other, slamming him against the wall. "Does daddy need to come?"

The Englishman hung his head and wept softly, squeezing his legs together and subconsciously tightening his hot butthole walls. "Mmh! Mmhmm!" he nodded frantically, panting a little as he turned his head to look up at Larry. "A-Ahh, l-let me come!"

Larry trailed his hand down past Arthur's stomach and to his cock, wrapping his fingers around and stroking. "Then do it slut, no one's stopping ya." He breathed into Arthur's ear, giving it a light nip as he thrusted even faster now.

Arthur couldn't stop himself at this point, sharply thrusting his slightly curvy hips backwards. "N-Nngaaah-!" He let out a wail as Larry's thick meatsaber slammed against his prostate, instantly causing him to let loose and come.

Larry groaned, feeling Arthur's walls clench around him as he came as well, filling Arthur's ass deep with his semen. "Ah, good bitch." he sighed, pulling out. "You'll be a wonderful star one day, just gotta work on your blubbering."

"Mmmh..." The younger male let out a sigh of relief as Larry pulled out, cringing as he felt hot gooey semen dripping down his thighs. "P-Please... m-may I s-see Alfred now? Please?"

Larry rolled his eyes again, smacking Arthur's ass as he pulled out. "Fine fine." he sighed, knowing it would help shut Arthur up, also it would just be funny to watch the two cry in each others arms. "Follow me bitch."

Arthur shakily walked behind Larry down the grungy hallway, his heart thumping loudly in his throat as he followed the older, taller man through every twist and turn, passing by several doors along the way. "A-Ah! Wait... I-I need... t-to cover myself!"

Larry turned to look at Arthur, yanking on the man's arm. "You're fine, kid is probably naked as well, now come on." He yanked Arthur a few steps forward and through a door where Frank was resting, letting Alfred sob. "Look, he's here." he chuckled, opening the door to the room Frank and Alfred were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ending on a cliffhanger, next chapter shows Alfred and Arthur back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing the voice Alfred looked up, trembling as he saw his father. "D-Dad?" he was blushing now, not wanting his father to see him like this.

“A-Alfred?” Arthur gasped, a deep blush staining his sweaty, freckled cheeks, as he quickly moved his hands downwards to cover his privates. Ugh, he could still feel fluids leaking out of him. 

Oh god. What was he supposed to say to his boy?

His lower lip trembling, the Englishman closed his eyes, not even wanting to look at Alfred in such an abused state. “…I-I’m sorry.” 

Alfred was crying too, seeing his dad like this. Getting up he ran towards the other, pulling his father into a hug as he started sobbing, not really caring how gross the two of them were.

“Oh how cute.” Larry cooed, chuckling a bit. “Hey Frank, sorry for barging in but daddy here wouldn’t shut up unless he saw his son.”

Frank simply watched the strangely arousing scene before him. Ah, if only Twink Sr. had a pair of moobs like his son did, then maybe they could symmetrically dock and shit. That would just be fuckin’ fuckalicious. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Arthur repeated, burying his face into his son’s messy golden hair, not even caring that he reeked of sex and god knows what else. “I… I-I… o-oh lord, y-you’re alive…”

Alfred sobbed, hating how these two men were staring at them like that. “Yeah…don’t worry dad I’m okay.” His dad seemed so shaken up, he had to remain strong for them.

Larry was getting bored however. “Hey Frank, is the kid ready yet or do you need more time with him?” He wanted to get to the good stuff already.

“Nah, I think he’s good,” Frank grinned, tossing his cigarette butt into a nearby trash container, flashing a toothy grin over at his partner. “Daddy’s ready to go, too?”

Arthur wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on around him, simply holding onto his boy and not letting go.

“Yeah daddy is doing great, obvious he’s done it before.” Larry laughed. “So, what should we make em do?” He was thinking just having Arthur fuck Alfred, nothing too extreme right now.

Alfred whimpered as he heard Larry’s words, refusing to believe them as he held onto his dad, softly crying into his chest.

“Please stop,” Arthur snapped, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Larry, starting to get fed up with his constant bullshit. “Just… shut it!”

Frank didn’t even seem fazed by the Brit’s reaction, simply looking over at the balding man as well. “Let’s just start the camera already.”

“Shit I left it in the other room.” Larry frowned. Well if he left to get that, he could get their gun as well. “Prep them, I’ll go get it.” And with that he ran out.

“Dad please…” Alfred muttered, not wanting his father to upset them and make them want to hurt him. “Please don’t get yourself hurt.”

“Shush, love,” Arthur whispered, pulling away from Alfred, and balling his shaking hand into a fist. “…how dare you!” He stepped closer to where Frank sat on the couch, his voice breaking as he trembled. “I… I-I could sock the bloody teeth out of you right now!”

“Can it, ho,” Frank grumbled, hauling himself off the couch and standing up straight, smiling down at the young father. He was a good few inches taller than him, not to mention much more muscular. 

“Dad please don’t!” Alfred screamed, more tears coming to his face as he looked at Frank and his father, knowing Frank could probably easily beat his dad up.

It was then Larry came running back in with the video camera in one hand and a gun in the other. It wasn’t a very big gun but it would do the job, especially since their duo was unarmed. “Hey, what the fuck is daddy doing, Frank?”

“Ohh, trying to act like he’s tough and shit,” Frank snickered, ruffling Arthur’s hair, and keeping a firm grasp on his head as well. He wouldn’t try anything funny now. Well, perhaps he would, but if he was smart, he shouldn’t risk getting a brain slushie. 

Arthur just stood there, his back crooked from the force of the mustached man’s hand, his breath hot and heavy through his nose. “I-I’ll kill you!”

Larry chuckled, taking the gun and holding it up below Arthur’s chin, pressing the barrel harshly against it. “Oh will ya now?” he asked, giving him a big smile. “On the contrary I think you’ll be doing everything we say or I’ll kill you.”

“Please dad!” Alfred screamed again, more sobs coming out as he was now visibly trembling. He didn’t want to do what these men were going to say but he didn’t want his father to be killed as well. He wouldn’t know what to do if that would happen. 

By now, Arthur was starting to sob again, flinching as the cold metal of the shotgun touched his chin. “J-Just leave him alone,” he pleaded once more, briefly glancing over at his son. “Please!”

Frank groaned and clutched his head, cussing gravelly under his breath. “…how the fuck did you end up getting a boner from this bitch?”

Larry shrugged. “I dunno man, his whining was kinda hot but now it’s just getting on my nerves.” He sighed, keeping the gun in place. “Listen bitch, you’re gonna do everything we say and shut your whining or else we’ll blow the kid’s brains out.” He figured threatening Alfred would do more.

Alfred let out a yelp as he heard that, knowing his father wouldn’t keep fighting with that threat. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to give in, but he didn’t want to die either.

Indeed, that immediately caused Arthur to finally shut the fuck up. Well, almost. He kept whimpering, like a dog that had just been kicked, but closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. If Frank or Larry were looking closely, they might have seen his lips parting to say something, only to quickly close out of fear for his son’s life.

“So…” Frank glanced down at the sandy-blonde, and then looked over at his partner. “…now what?”

Larry chuckled, gazing at father and son. “Well…why not let daddy and his son have some fun together?” he asked. “That sound good to you?” He wasn’t sure if Alfred was ready or not after all.

“No!” Alfred screamed as he heard that only to immediately shut himself up, again becoming scared for his life as his gaze went back to the gun in Larry’s hand.

“Aw, fuck to the yeah!” Frank snorted, fisting the air upon hearing Larry’s suggestion. “So you say daddy used to be the regular man ‘ho, eh…?”

Arthur kept standing dangerously close to Frank, his lower lip trembling as he heard the two kidnappers talking about him. He felt sick, absolutely sick, and was about to puke at any moment. 

Larry nodded. “Yeah, I guess he was a nice little man slut before he settled down with the wife.” he laughed. “He’s good too, takes things up his ass quite nicely, just gotta tone down the bitching.”

Alfred’s lower lip was trembling now, hating to hear such things about his dad. “N-No…you’re lying.” He didn’t care if his dad had sex with men, he knew dad never cheated on his mom but still, hearing his father was rather promiscuous was still strange. “Please stop!”

Arthur began to make choking sounds, his flushed cheeks slightly puffed out as he lurched forward inch by inch, and then let it splurt out of his mouth. 

Frank just stared and grimaced, raising a hand about to slap the Brit across the face, but paused for a moment. “…damn. I wanted him to do that on camera.”

Alfred screamed, jumping back as his father threw up only to let out a sob. “Dad…dad please, w-we’ll be fine.” he whimpered, trying to remain strong for his father. 

“Well whatever, come on you two.” Larry snapped, not really into the puke like Frank was. “What shall we have em do? Any foreplay or just straight to the fucking?” 

“Some kissing would be kickass,” Frank suggested, flopping back onto the couch and crossing his arms. “Yeah… Go ahead and give your boy a nice kiss, slut. Now.”

Arthur kept standing there, his body hunched forward, continuing to gag and shudder following that hurl. “N-Noooo…” 

If Alfred hasn’t puked earlier he definitely would have now, hearing those words and remembering earlier when he had been forced to. It was so awkward, doing such a thing with his own father, it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. 

Larry growled at that, walking up and holding the gun to Alfred’s head, causing the poor boy to let out a scream and start shuddering. “Do it or we blow his brains out!” he threatened, finger on the trigger.

Arthur covered his swollen eyes with the palms of his hands and ran over to his son, bawling like an overemotional teenage girl. “D-Don’t hate me for this,” he muttered as quietly as he could, yet loud enough for Alfred to hear clearly, before crashing his chapped lips against his son’s.

Frank whistled. 

“Good.” Larry chuckled, going back to sit next to his partner in crime, keeping the gun in his hands. “Keep at it, use some tongue.”

Alfred screamed against the kiss, keeping his eyes open to glance at the two men as he was kissed, tasting vomit and cum on his father’s lips, doing his best to kiss back, not yet parting his lips.

The young father just wanted to pull away right then and there, but feared what the kidnappers would do to his son if he stopped. Letting his mind blank out, he closed his eyes, slipping his tongue into Alfred’s mouth and desperately hoping the young boy wasn’t getting scarred for life here. At least, not too badly.

Alfred felt sick, feeling his father’s tongue slide around his mouth, brushing against his own. He tried to kiss back, tightly shutting his eyes as a few tears slipped out, running down his cheeks.

Arthur continued to french kiss his boy, trying to hold back both tears and the urge to gag again. Although his eyes were tightly shut, he could feel Larry and Frank’s stares on him and Alfred, and it made him feel absolutely ill. “Mmmhh…” He shuddered as he let out an unwanted moan, his fingers just barely touching his son’s hips. 

“Ahnn..” Alfred groaned, feeling his father’s tongue slide in his mouth and over his own. It felt disgusting to be kissing his father like this, to be doing such an intimate thing with his own father.

“Mmkay, that’s ‘bout enough,” Frank snorted, snapping his fingers. “Stop tonsil-boxin’ and get to fuckin’.” He sat up slightly, interlocking his fingers together. “Daddy, show your son how real men fuck.”

“N-No!” the Brit snapped, pulling away from Alfred and shaking his head, his entire body trembling. “P-Please, I-I can’t, that’s just disgusting, I CAN’T!”

Alfred wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, spitting a bit, anything to get the taste out of his mouth. He couldn’t…he couldn’t do that with his own father, anything but that.

“Do it.” Larry snapped, holding the gun back up and pointing it at Alfred. “I’m a pretty good shot, could probably get him on the first try.”

Arthur immediately inched back over to his son, protectively wrapping his arms around the younger male and holding him close. “Don’t!” he wailed, not even thinking straight as he screamed at the kidnappers. 

“Then start fucking him! Right here, right now!” Frank interjected, picking a small bottle of oil up off the side table and throwing it over at the father and son. “Use lube if you hafta!” 

Larry kept the gun pointed. “If I hafta I’ll shoot through you to hit him.” He didn’t want to shoot them of course, but it was a good threat.

Alfred held his father back, sobbing into the man’s arms. “P-Please dad…please I don’t want them to shoot us.” Although the alternative was rather bad as well. “Please just do as they say.”

Arthur gave Alfred another reassuring squeeze, trying to stop his own tears of horror. “A-Ahh!” He flinched slightly as the bottle of lube knocked against his shoulder and clattered onto the floor. The young father took one more look at his son, his chest heaving with another sob, before he bent over and picked up the small bottle, giving Alfred a nice view of his ass as he did so. “Y-Yes… I-I will, I-I’m sorry!”

Alfred nodded as well, biting his lower lip as he watched his father pick up the lube. He felt like throwing up again as he thought of what was about to happen. He’d rather be raped by the two men again than by his own father.

“Hurry it up.” Larry snapped, getting impatient. “We’re getting bored over here.”

The sandy-blonde cringed and shuddered as he squeezed a dollop of lubricant onto the palm of his hand, before lathering it up and down his limp cock. He couldn’t exactly… do it… with his son… with a wet noodle like this, but… “I-I can’t,” Arthur whimpered, tossing the bottle aside. “I-I can’t do this to him!”

“Hey. Baby.” Frank glanced over at Alfred. “If you don’t want your brains getting blown out, I suggest you go warm up your daddy.”

Alfred flinched at those words. “W-Warm…up?” What did they mean? Hesitantly he reached forward, grasping his father’s cock and shutting his eyes, pretending it was someone else, anyone else, as he slowly began to stroke.

“Yeah, like that.” Larry whistled, crossing his legs. “Get daddy nice and hard now.”

“N-No, I-I don’t need…” Arthur flinched, pursing his lips and letting out a shuddered breath as his son wrapped his fingers around his manhood. “A-Ahhnn… n-nooo…” Oh god. It didn’t matter how may Hail Mary’s he said after this, he was on a one way trip to Hell. “A-Al… fred… I-I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m hard enough…”

“Keep going,” Frank snorted, watching the scene intently. “Ooh… c’mon, tease your daddy a bit.” The mustached man glanced over at his partner in crime. “Haw haw haw, they’re such fags.”

Larry laughed as well, letting out another whistle. “Keep at it, make sure to bend over for daddy once he’s nice and hard.”

Alfred gulped, continuing to slowly stroke his father, feeling the man’s cock harden in his hand. “I-It’s fine dad.” he said quietly, pulling his hand away. “Just…be quick about it, please.”

Arthur gave just a tearful nod in response, biting down on his lower lip to ignore the throbbing sensation in his manhood. “A-Alright…” Closing his eyes, imagining he was anywhere else but here, he took his cock into his hand and pushed the head against his son’s twitching asshole. “I-I can’t-“ 

Too late. He was in. 

Alfred let out a scream as he was penetrated, tears running down his cheeks as his father shoved inside him. He tightly shut his eyes, trying to pretend it was anyone else, anyone. “O-Oh god…” he choked out, starting to sob again.

“Get moving.” Larry whistled, loving the scene in front of them.

Arthur couldn’t stop his sobs either, his deft fingers tightly gripping Alfred’s hips as he started to fuck the young boy hard and fast. To get this over with as quickly as possible. “I-I’m sorry, dear, I-I’m sorry!” He let the tears dribble down his barely wrinkled cheeks. No use wiping them now. “A-Ahhnn-!” Oh, but his son was blistering hot and tight inside, and it… no, he couldn’t even think like that…

“Ahhn..” Alfred groaned, still loose from earlier as his father started to thrust. It was painful but there was a bit of pleasure underneath the pain, feeling the other stretch him and hit his sweet spot, it was making his cock a bit hard. “I-It’s f-fine…” he whimpered, burying his face in his arms.

Without even thinking clearly, Frank reached into the crotch of his pants and started to fondle himself, and, paying close attention to the thrusting of Arthur’s hips, he tried to match his jerks along with that. “Fuckin’ beautiful…” he cooed, tears brimming in his eyes at this touching father-and-son bonding time.

“F-Fuuhhh…” Swallowing the lump in his throat, Arthur kept the movement of his hips. At least… at least his son was… moaning, so… he wasn’t hurting him? Oh god, he was definitely going to be sick. And then, he stopped. “S-Sorry… dear… have to… c-catch my breath…” 

“Keep moving.” Larry snapped, reaching down to palm at his clothed erection. “Ah yeah, so good, keep moaning you two sluts.”

Alfred groaned, feeling like throwing up. “J-Just move dad, please.” he begged, sniffling as he tried hiding his face, burying it in his arms as he heard the two men yelling and moaning.

“I-I’m trying,” the Englishman choked out, ignoring the pain in his strained hips as he picked up his pace again, his rather thick manhood smoothly thrusting in and out of his son’s lubricated poo corner. “A-Ahhn… y-you’re so tight… love…” Wait. Did he seriously just say that out loud?

“D-Dad…” Alfred whimpered, trying to ignore he had just heard that, assuming his father was just thinking of his mother. “Ahhnn... oh fuck.” He groaned, feeling the other hit against his sweet spot, his cock twitching in pleasure.

Frank let out another nasally groan, licking his fat lips as he grew closer to orgasm. “Fuck yeah… c’mon you bitch, call him daddy!” He snickered, grinning over at Alfred. “Tell daddy how much you want him to fuck your shitty little boycunt!”

“P-Please!” Arthur whimpered, taking yet another pause to catch his breath, before upping the speed of his thrusts, trying to get this over with sooner. “D-Don’t… D-Don’t tell him to do that, please…”

Larry groaned as well, pulling his cock out to stroke it too. “Yeah…call him daddy at least, moan it out whore.” He was close as well, wanting to watch the two men come together.

Alfred whimpered, sobbing as he heard all that. “D-Daddy…p-please f-fuck my shitty little boycunt.” he groaned, feeling his father hitting his prostate now, his own cock leaking precum.

The Briton parted his lips and let out a breathy gasp, out of both horror and the sensation of his impending orgasm. “N-Nnnh… A-Alfred…” He could tell his boy was getting close, too. But… should he… really touch him? That was disgusting, of course, but if it meant his son wouldn’t feel too stretched and hurt… “D-Do you want me t-to… r-rub… y-your… mmh, d-down there?” 

Alfred was shocked as he heard that, his own cock desperate for pleasure. “I-I d-don’t care.” he sobbed, another moan coming out as his father continued thrusting. “Nnngg…s-sure, wh-whatever.”

“Fuck. This is getting juicy.” Frank watched intently now, his mouth hanging open with drool dripping into his stubbly chin, like there was a steaming chicken pot pie in front of him. “Louder, bitches, louder!”

“A-Ahhhn!” Arthur groaned and leaned forward, panting heavily like a dog, before reaching his hand downwards and wrapping his palm around Alfred’s hot, throbbing member. Woah. His son was actually rather well-endowed for his age… Almost as big as himself. 

Alfred gasped, hips jerking forward as his father touched his cock. “Ahhnn…” he moaned, feeling so close to orgasm. “O-Oh god…” He sobbed, burying his face more as he shuddered, spilling his seed as he tightened up around the other.

Larry let out a whistle as he watched Alfred jizz, thumbing the head of his cock. “Yeah, that’s a good twink.”

Arthur let out a shaky moan of his own, bucking his hips forward one last time and letting himself release inside his son’s stretched asshole. He was completely unable to hold back his baby gravy any longer. “Ahh… ahaaa… I-I’m sorry, dear, I’m sorry…”

Another sob escaped Alfred as he felt his father come inside him, shuddering and moaning as he came as well, going limp against the table he was resting on.

“Oh yeah that was hot.” Larry moaned, coming into his hand. “Yeah…you both came, how nice.”

“Yeaaah,” Frank cooed, wiping his sticky, smelly, cum-stained hand on his pants. “Unnf. You babes are definitely ready for show business.”

The Englishman couldn’t form a coherent thought, much less speak it, as he slowly pulled out of his son, his throat twitching and bile rising from within him as he saw a thick strand of cum connecting him to his child. “A-Auugh…” 

Alfred felt sick as well, keeping his bile down as he sobbed into his arms, feeling cum dripping down his thighs. “P-Please…please no.” he sobbed, trembling in fear and disgust.

Larry laughed, wiping his jizz on the couch they were on. “Good, should we let em rest?”

“Eh… s’pose so,” Frank sighed, pulling up his pants slightly before standing up, beckoning for the father and son to get up as well. “C’mon bitches, let’s go to your room.”

Arthur shuddered, his cock immediately losing the hardness it had before. “R-Room?” he repeatedly, dumbly, lightly tapping Alfred on the shoulder.

Alfred groaned, standing up and looking at the two men. “D-Does this mean we get to rest?” he asked, feeling exhausted and like he was about to collapse any minute.

“Yep.” Larry replied, tucking his cock back in his pants as well. He needed a rest too, only so much fucking one could do in one day. “Follow us.”

At that moment, Arthur wished he had a pair of trousers to tuck his willie back in as well. Pity he didn’t. “A-Alright,” he replied, shakily, giving a quick glance over at his son to make sure he was alright. Having your bum virginity taken was one of the most painful things in existence… if not the most. Although his wife would argue otherwise. 

Frank gestured for the two to keep walking, which they did, soon enough. They passed through a rather grungy hallway as they headed to their rooms. It seemed like almost every area of this place was as shitty as the bathroom. 

Alfred was limping a bit, keeping his head down. “A-Are dad and I sharing a room?” he asked, not sure if he wanted that or not. On one hand he would have someone with him but on the other…it would just be so weird.

“Yeah, not wasting two rooms on you sluts.” Larry said as they reached the end of the hall. He opened the door to the room, inside it was rather dusty, one twin bed in the corner.

Frank nodded, ushering the two younger blondes into the messy bedroom. “Yep. We’ll get you guys up tomorrow morning to do some more filming, so get a good night’s sleep.” He chuckled once more, before slamming the door shut and locking it, and walking away with Larry. 

“Mhm…” Clearing his throat slightly, Arthur inched a bit closer towards Alfred, before whispering something into his ear. “I-I’ll sleep on the floor… i-if you want.”

“I don’t care dad.” Alfred said, noticing there was only one blanket on the bed. “We can share the bed, it’s okay.” He just wanted someone to comfort him. “Dad…we need to find a way out, I-I can’t do this anymore.”

Arthur’s hands trembled as he sat down on the bed next to Alfred, as if he were in pain. And he was indeed. “I-I know,” he choked out, tears beading in his dull absinthe eyes. He could barely even look at his son now. “W-We will. I promise.”

Alfred turned and gave his father a hug. “I don’t hate you dad, please don’t cry.” he said, choking up as well, closing his eyes and crying into his father’s shoulder. He was in pain as well and didn’t want to go to sleep, knowing that when he woke up they would have to do more of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets some alone time with Miguel and his band of upstanding citizens of the darker variety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this took forever to upload, Kona left all of the editing to me and I'm a lazy cunt oops
> 
> \- bea

Despite the events that had occurred the day before Alfred had slept soundly, waking up once morning came and opening his eyes only to see his father still asleep next to him. He had hoped that it would have all been a dream but it wasn’t. Sitting up he got out of bed and went to the door, jiggling the knob but finding it locked. With a sigh he went back to sit on the edge of the bed, not bothering to wake his father yet, knowing the other needed his sleep.

Arthur let out a soft noise as he stirred in bed, slowly waking up from his dreamless sleep. He let his eyes open just a bit, taking in his surroundings. Still in the exact same place where he fell asleep the night before.

Making a muffled sound that was like a cross between a moan and a sob, the older male buried his face into a pillow, his whole body soon enough beginning to shudder.

“You okay dad?” Alfred asked, noticing the other had woken up and placing his hand on his father’s shoulder. Of course he knew the other wasn’t really okay but he wasn’t sure what else to say. “It’ll be okay, I’m sure we can escape somehow.”

Arthur lifted his head slightly, giving a small nod in response to the younger male’s question. “I-I’m fine,” he quite obviously lied, doing his best to move his hand towards Alfred’s mop of hair and give it a ruffle. “…oh, you.” God. He nearly teared up as he heard his son say that. Always the optimist… 

Alfred forced a smile for the other, doing his best to not let any tears form in his eyes. Seeing his father in so much distress only made him want to act stronger, want to be a hero and protect the other. “I’m sure mom has called the police about us missing and I’m sure they’ll somehow find us.”

Still in a sleepy haze, Arthur nearly imagined the door about to break down and a group of cops to come rushing in to rescue them, as he heard knocking noises on the other side. 

Of course, the door opened to reveal anything but.

Frank chuckled as he stepped into the bedroom, whispering something to his partner in crime, something about “Mega Miguel” and his “BBC boys”.

“Oh yeah, that’ll be hot.” Larry said back, not bothering to whisper as he walked in. ”Hey sluts, nice day for a gangbang right?” He laughed, giving Arthur a wink.

Alfred was the first to realize what was being said, eyes going wide in horror. “Wh-What do you guys mean by that?”

As soon as the perverted pair of older men said such a disgusting thing, Arthur nearly shot up out of the bed, casting off the blanket wrapped around him as he stepped in front of his son. “Y-You better not-!”

“Relaaax. We were planning on giving the kid a day off, anyways,” Frank replied, giving a slight wave of his hand. “Maaan, sounds like you want to be the star of the show!”

Larry laughed at that, giving the pair a toothy grin. “Yeah don’t worry kiddo, this shoot is just for daddy only.” He said, stepping forward and grabbing Arthur’s wrist. “And it’ll be real fun.”

Alfred felt tears fall down his cheeks, knowing it was useless to try and stop them. They had weapons, they could easily kill them if needed. “P-Please, d-don’t hurt him.”

Arthur weakly let his fingers brush against Alfred’s hand as he was forcibly pulled away from his boy. God, he hated how weak he was, but he simply had no other option. It was either do what these monsters told him, or Alfred gets hurt or killed.

Still, though, he was eternally grateful that Alfred would be seemingly left alone, at least for today. Although something bad could still happen to the young teen while they were separated…

Shaking that thought out of his head, Arthur gave a tiny smile towards Alfred, the strongest smile he could muster. 

Alfred forced a smile back as he saw his father do it, wanting so badly to just run up and beat the crap out of the two men.

“Okay, c’mon.” Larry said, tone sounding annoyed as he yanked Arthur out of the room and shut the door as Frank exited. “Everything ready with Miguel?”

“W-Who’s Miguel?” Arthur asked, shakily, knowing that his question would either be ignored, or answered with something he didn’t want to hear. His body trembled horribly as he was ‘escorted’ down the hall, and his feet often stopped out of utter fear — causing him to occasionally trip forward. 

Frank shook his head and laughed at that, giving Arthur’s ass a pinch as they reached another room. “Just a friend,” he smirked, opening the door to reveal an oddly luxurious-looking room, and a group of young, buff, black men sitting on a bed. “Well, and friends.”

“Oh is this our man?” One of the men asked, standing up and putting out his cigar on the ashtray on the table. He looked like a rather jolly guy at first glance, big smile, dreadlocks tied back, a bit of stubble on the face, and some chub around the gut. 

Larry nodded, shoving Arthur forward. “Enjoy him. Although he tends to whine a bit too much, I suggest a gag.”

The Brit’s pale cheeks burned with embarrassment, feeling several pairs of dark, hungry eyes on his slender, naked body. He had to admit, the slightly-heavyset man with the dreadlocks was rather handsome — well, at least compared to Baldy and Pornstache — and didn’t look much older than himself. 

“Alright. No rehearsals.” Frank strutted behind the camera, waiting for the group of men to get off the bed and crowd around Arthur. “Black Poles in White Holes, take one!”

Miguel was the first one to start, pulling Arthur close to his body and rubbing their cocks together. “Mmm you’re a cutey, bit skinny though.” He said, grinning as he reached around to grope both of Arthur’s cheeks, giving them a good squeeze.

Larry walked over to next to Frank, hands in his pockets as he watched the scene before them. “This is gonna be hot.” He said to Frank, elbowing the other.

“Aw shit, yeaaah…” Frank crooned, biting his lip and scrunching up his nose, starting to — rather obviously — pitch a tent. “Y’know, I wonder about all that kinky shit you said he did back in the day. Guess ebony gangbangs weren’t on his resume.”

Arthur just blushed harder, if that was even possible, his breathing starting to come out in heavier pants as he leaned against Miguel’s shaggy chest. “M-Mhhm…” His dark green orbs glanced around the room, watching the other four toned men crowd around him with lusty smiles, as his fingers pressed into the Cuban man’s moobs. 

“Weird, looks like the kind of slut who would enjoy a good black pole in him.” Larry laughed, also pitching a tent in his jeans. “Oh well, first time for everything right?” He zoomed in the camera a bit, Miguel’s cock much longer and thicker than Arthur’s as they rubbed together.

One man has gotten behind Arthur, nails digging into his ass as he groped it. “Nice.” He said, grinning and spreading the cheeks, letting his thumbs trail to the small hole down there. “Oh you’ll love this I can tell.”

The man behind Arthur didn’t really care though, shoving a thumb inside dryly. “Shut it slut.” He snapped, giving that ass a good slap. The other three came up as well, the one behind Arthur taking his thumb out as they pushed Arthur to his knees. 

“Heh, suck us off.” Miguel said, grasping his cock and rubbing the head against Arthur’s lips, smearing precum over them.

 

“Aww yeah,” Frank hissed, zooming the camera lens on Arthur getting a taste of that nice thick Cuban sandwich. While still fondling himself through the crotch of his pants. “Hey, remember that one bitch who was sucking off Miguel, and like, cum shot out his nose?” 

Arthur swallowed nervously, gritting his teeth as big old crocodile tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. Slowly, he parted his lips and took the head of Miguel’s cock into his mouth, giving it a small suckle, tasting that salty man milk. 

Larry began to laugh at that, knowing they would have to either edit out their own voices or just put music in the video. Oh well, such was life as the director of this type of porn. “Oh yeah, that was so fuckin’ funny.”

One of the other men had pressed his cock at Arthur’s lips as well, it too was rather long, seeking entrance to the other’s moist mouth.

“Heh, good.” Miguel groaned, thrusting into Arthur’s mouth and laughing as the man choked. “Yeah bitch, choke on it.”

His eyes widening as he suddenly inhaled, Arthur did just that — not that he wanted to — and began to gag, his chest heaving as he struggled to spit out the wad of jizz that went down the wrong hole. 

“Gngh-!” The Brit quickly pulled his mouth off of Miguel’s manhood, not even caring that he’d probably get punished for doing that. “Guhhh…” Sticking his tongue out, he continued to cough, finally getting that icky black semen out of his throat. 

“Get back down there.” Miguel snapped, grabbing Arthur’s hair rather roughly and forcing him all the way down on his cock. “Be a good little slut will ya.” The man next to Miguel was also forcing his cock in Arthur’s mouth, managing to get the head in alongside Miguel’s.

Arthur’s hazy apple-green eyes attempted to look up at Miguel’s face, as he was forced to keep sucking him and another fat cock, although the Cuban man’s flabby midsection certainly got in the way of his vision. “M-Mhh!” His skinny body shuddering, the Brit let a sob leak out around the chocolate wieners, struggling to even breathe through his nose. 

As Arthur continued to suck those two men off another came up behind him, pulling his ass up into the air and spreading the two round globes. The man spit against Arthur’s hole, giving it a tiny bit of lubrication before suddenly shoving all 12 inches of his man meat inside the Brit’s hole. 

Oh god. Oh no.

He was honest to goodnessly getting fucked by big black cock. 

Just what he always dreamed of. Er, well, before he met the wife, of course. “U-Uhhnnnh!” Letting out a more aroused moan than he had wanted, Arthur lurched forward as he felt his tiny pink asshole stretch around that huge wang, moaning loudly around the cocks in his mouth.

 

The man inside of Arthur began to thrust without a care about whether Arthur was ready for it or not, landing a few slaps on the man’s ass as well. “Heh, should do some DP on him.” He said, looking up at Miguel.

“Ooh yeah we should.” Miguel laughed, looking down at the other, Arthur’s mouth stretched to accommodate two dicks.

DP?

Oh no. Oh no no no no—

Last time he attempted that, he was terrified he was going to prolapse. And his mother would be angry at him for partaking in sodomy. Of course, he didn’t actually prolapse, but the fear of his intestines saying “fuck it” and slithering out his ass like he was having an assbaby terrified him to no end. 

The two men who weren’t being serviced at all were simply stroking themselves, one of them walking to Arthur’s backside as well, adjusting his glasses. “Wanna go underneath then?” He asked, the other nodding and getting down so Arthur was now straddling him, ass positioned over his cock.

Arthur had pulled his mouth off of the two cocks, gasping for air like a fish out of water, and he surely felt like most of his brain had shut down. Well, save for the part that controlled sexual desire. And breathing. He was definitely still breathing.

“S-Shove something inside me,” he mumbled, sticking his ass outwards for the beautiful black men to fuck completely raw. “I-I’m soaked…”

“Whore.” One of the men had called him, the one beneath Arthur plunging the man’s ass down over his long cock, spearing Arthur on it as the other man behind him began to shove his cock in as well.

Miguel simply laughed, slapping Arthur’s cheek with his cock. “He sure can take a lot.”

“You’re fine.” Miguel snorted, shoving his fat cock back in Arthur’s mouth, yanking the man’s blond hair as he started to thrust his hips. The two men inside him began thrusting as well, one of them giving Arthur’s ass a few slaps with each thrust. “Heh, makes him tighten up.” He said, groaning as he gave a particularly harsh smack.

“M-Mhmm-!” Arthur gasped around the Cuban man’s big beautiful black cock as he was roughly thrust forward, his little boycunt tightening up around the men inside him. He squeezed his legs together and let out a whimper, those humongous dicks pounding hard and fast into his prostate. 

Those dicks only continued to pound as hard as they could, not caring if they got blood on their dicks. After all it could all be easily washed up. “Yeah, take it!” Miguel cheered, shoving Arthur all the way down on his fat cock, burying the man’s nose in his pubes. 

Arthur’s lime-colored eyes rolled back, his face making him look absolutely insane right then. But god, he wanted more, being treated like nothing more than just a slutty little sex toy. Well, one that wouldn’t break while taking 2 dicks in his mouth and 2 dicks in his ass. Hopefully. But man, that Cuban cigar just smelt divine. 

“Wonder..nng, if the whore could manage three dicks.” One of the men pounding into Arthur said, giving his pale ass a few good smacks and watching as the skin turned a shade of red.

Miguel laughed at that, running a thumb over one of Arthur’s bushy eyebrows. “I dunno man, we might break him then.”

Arthur’s groan only made the men fucking him laugh again. “Ah…yeah, nice mouth.” Miguel moaned, pulling out suddenly and letting his jizz splatter over Arthur’s face, making sure to hit the man’s large eyebrows.

The honky boy collapsed onto the floor, weeping softly out of utter humiliation — and, of course, arousal — as he stared at the camera eye. But something inside Arthur compelled him to put on a cute little smile for the sick fucks who would be watching this, and… and Alfred. “I-I love black cock~ A-Ahhhh~!”

The two men thrusted themselves to completion inside of Arthur before they all pulled away, laughing at the other’s humiliation.

“Hmm, think that’s good?” Larry asked, grinning at the sight before them, Arthur leaking cum from his ass as he laid on the floor gasping for breath.

“Heh.” Frank crossed his arms and nodded, letting the camera linger on that pathetically beautiful sight of white privilege for just a moment longer. “It’s perfecto.” 

Larry side eyed his friend at that, wondering when the hell the man decided to speak Engrish “So break for now? Daddy over there looks like he needs one.” Miguel gave him a thumbs up as Larry said that, plopping himself down on the couch for a rest as well.

Although his face remained flushed and damp, Arthur’s cheek seemed to blush an even deeper shade of red at being called ‘daddy’. Was that… his new name in this line of business…? Swallowing a wad of spit and jizz, the Brit glanced at Frank and Larry, his lips trembling. “W-Water… m-may I please… ‘ave some water?”

Larry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Arthur’s pathetic request. “Should we give him some?” He asked Frank, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Probably a good idea, don’t want him losing his voice.”

“Yeah.” Frank was already by the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water out, although he wasn’t about to make an effort to walk all the way back to Arthur. “Here, catch!” Swinging his arm, he tossed the bottle across the room, obviously trying to aim so it’d smack against the Brit’s head… only for it to bonk against Miguel’s head instead. 

Larry immediately panicked at that, scared that he and Frank were now about to be on the receiving end of a terrible dicking.

“Ow!” Miguel yelped as he was hit, reaching up to rub his head. “Hey man watch where ya throw stuff.” He said, not seeming to be all that upset much to Larry’s relief.

“U-Uhmm…” Arthur swallowed heavily and glanced up at Miguel, the look on his face looking like a kicked puppy. His eyes stared at the hefty tan-skinned male, and then at the water bottle he held. “Can you… please…” 

Miguel looked over to Arthur, about to ask what the other wanted but realizing it was the water. “Oh right, this was for you.” He said, handing the bottle over to Arthur.

Praying that the Cuban male wouldn’t get angry at him for skipping out on a ‘thank you’, Arthur immediately snatched the bottle from the chubby male’s hand and began to chug. Like if he had just come out of the desert. “Mmngh… nnnghh…” 

“Lunch break?” Miguel asked, ignoring Arthur as he turned back to Larry and Frank. “I’m starved. After lunch we can continue.”

Larry simply nodded, feeling his own stomach grumble at him at the mention of food. “Sounds good.”

Frank grinned and nodded at that, letting out a silent but deadly fart. "Heh, I could go for a Cuban sandwich." He glanced at Miguel. "...don't you get any ideas."

Before Arthur could speak up -- although the Brit was presently gulping as much water as he could -- the mustached man glanced and pointed at him. "Eh. I suppose we don't want him or his kid to starve."

Miguel laughed at that, giving Frank a rather creepy grin and a wink as he said that. "Yeah, let's all have a break and let him go back to his kid. The two of them can share lunch or whatever." He was hungry too. "What do you wanna do for lunch Frank?"

Arthur had drank as much as the water bottle contained, pulling the now-empty plastic away from his lips and panting like a fish that had been... well, out of water. He listened intently to what the three men were saying, but didn't speak. Nor look at them. Although he didn't have an appetite at all, there was no doubt poor Alfred was starving... and alone... and worried sick...

"Burritos." Frank nodded at that. "Let's just get an ass-load of burritos."

"Burritos are good, let's make sure to get enough for the kid as well." Larry said, hoping to god Frank did not pick the bean burritos. The man got terrible gas from them. "Anyways let's show him back to their room."

Upon hearing the word, 'burritos', the Englishman could feel his stomach do a sort of flip-flop. He wasn't fond of Mexican food at all. Especially the fast-food variety. Alfred was, but... He let out a heavy sigh. Better to be fed something he found nasty than starve to death, he supposed... "A-Alright." Arthur looked up at Frank and Larry and stood up on shaky legs, wanting to reunite with his son more than anything else.

"I'll lead him back to his room." Larry said, grabbing Arthur by the arm and dragging the man out of the room and down the hall to the shared room he had with his son. "We'll be back with food in a bit." He said, opening the door and shoving Arthur in.

As soon as Arthur came in Alfred had jumped up from the bed, tears in his eyes as he ran up to his father. "Dad! Are you okay?" he asked, hugging the other tightly.

"I-I'm alright..." A tad disoriented after being dragged through the halls so brutishly, and shivering terribly without any clothes on... but overall, the young father was alright. Especially since Alfred seemed fine. That was all that mattered. His peridot eyes full of concern, Arthur covered his lower regions with a hand, and placed his other on his son's shoulder. "...I-I missed you so much..."

Alfred forced a smile for his father. "I'm fine. Here get under the blanket, you look cold." He was cold too but he could tough it out for a bit. Letting go of the other Alfred almost gagged as he got a look at his father. Cum stained his hair and leaked down his thighs, a few bruises forming over various parts of his body.

Whatever appetite Arthur had managed to work up seemed to instantly vanish as he realized how sickening this all was. His precious boy, who he vowed to protect even before he was born, who he wanted to keep sheltered from the ugly things in this world (much to his wife's dismay), was looking at him like... this.

Slutty little faggot Arthur.

"T-Thank you..." With a weak whisper, Arthur crawled into the bed, his joints audibly cracking as he did so.

Alfred simply sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to let any tears fall. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked, not looking at his father. He knew the other must be embarrassed and ashamed, to be seen like this in front of his own son.

Arthur moved the blanket away from his face slightly. Tilting his head to the side, he searched for Alfred's sapphire eyes and smiled gently. "I'm just fine if you're fine." Oh, how he wanted to hold him, but... things were far too awkward as it was... "...I hope they bring us trousers. Gah."

"Yeah, it's cold in here." Alfred hugged himself as he shivered, deciding the blanket was too inviting as he crawled under it next to his father, keeping as much distance as he could between them. "I'm hungry too."

The Englishman closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to hug Alfred, and feel his warmth, but... no. Not while they were naked. They had done enough awful things to each other as it was... "They said they were going to get burritos..." Arthur repressed the urge to gag at the thought. "...honestly, I'd rather eat crumbs." Still, he reached a hand up and gave Alfred's mop of honey-blonde locks a ruffle. "But I don't want you to starve..."

Alfred grinned, letting his father ruffle his hair. "Burritos are good though." Although he knew his father was no fan of fast food. It wasn't much longer until the door opened again and Frank and Larry entered, Larry handing over a bag to Alfred.

"Here's your food." He said. "Eat up, we got more to do after lunch."

"...more... after lunch...?" Arthur quickly lost whatever appetite he had. And swallowed hard, as if he was holding back from releasing a heap of bile. "A-Alfred... you can have that." He waited until both of their captors were out of the room, and letting out a soft groan, the Englishman clutched his stomach and laid against the mattress. "...she's... she's probably worried sick... oh god..."

Alfred wasn't too hungry either, setting the burritos down on the bed as he turned to look at his father. "I know, I’m sure she's filed a police report or whatever. We'll be found I'm sure." He said, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical warnings apply blah blah if you got this far in the fic listing warnings is kinda useless by now
> 
> My apologies if the formatting is messed up anywhere. AO3 fucks up my formatting every single time

"What do you mean you didn't see anything suspicious last night?"

Hands slammed onto the counter, Mrs. Kirkland looked as if she were about to sock a fist in the poor clerk's jaw if he didn't start talking soon. She had already brutishly interrogated the movie theatre staff, demanding to know if they had seen a pair of blonde men, an older man with untrimmed brows and his teenage son, arrive and leave safely. And as far as the theatre staff knew, no kidnappings occurred anywhere in the vicinity.

Leaving the convenience store, their next stop, as a likely scene of the crime.

"Listen lady, I didn't see anything." The clerk said, hands up in defense as he was yelled at by the rather angry woman. He barely remembered who had come in the other day and her yelling wasn't helping. "Now stop yelling you're not the police."

"But you saw this guy, and this guy, right?" Nearly shoving her phone in the clerk's face, she showed him an image of Alfred and Arthur together. All she wanted to know was if they walked in, and walked out. That would narrow down her search. "And don't tell me you wouldn't be yelling if this happened to your family!"

The clerk backed up a bit, getting a better look at the picture. "I-I think so. Yeah I remember those eyebrows." There was no way he could forget those, they were like giant caterpillars on the man's head. "I remember they left but I have no idea what happened after."

So if they left... then... that means they had to have been abducted somewhere near the store, or in the neighborhood. "Hmmh..." Mrs. Kirkland swallowed hard, placing her phone back in her pocket. "Are you certain you didn't see anything happening in here, or outside...?"

"I swear I don't know anything." The clerk said, feeling a bit bad for not knowing. The woman really seemed worried. "I-I'm sure the police will find them." He said to try and comfort her, giving her an awkward smile.

But of course, the two most important men in Mrs. Kirkland's life were practically trapped in the middle of nowhere. As it seemed, there was absolutely no way for anybody to find them. 

Hunched over a laptop was none other than Frank, taking a break from all the orgies and orgy-organizing to piece together one of their recorded orgies in Vindows Film Fabricator. Of course... The mustached pornstar seemed to be spending more time rewatching the grotesque biracial fucking spree than editing out the sloppy camerawork and shit like that. "...heh." He glanced over at Larry. "Even though it's pretty sexy watching that DILF taking all those bee-bee-see's, you really think it can top that sappy reunited-daddy-and-son frottage- er, footage- we released? I mean, c'mon... Nothin' grabs the views like good ol' incest."

Larry had just come back from getting some snackage at their local gas station, bean burrito cooling down on the cheap paper plate in his hands as he watched the action with his friend of friends Frank. "Yeah incest is great." Larry said through a mouthful of burrito, wondering what else they could do next with the two. "But didn't Miguel state he wanted to be in a scene with the kid as well? That sounds hot too, besides unlike daddy here the kid isn't some slut. Get some variety goin'"

"Yesss," Frank crooned seductively, resting his chin upon his crossed-fingers as the light from his laptop reflected off his sunglasses, like that one messed up guy from that one messed up anime. "Y'know, we got pretty much every audience covered. Daddy's for the folks who like 'em experienced, and his baby's for those who like 'em young." He flashed a toothy grin. "Miguel and Alfie, huh?" The younger male thought for a moment, and nodded slowly. "...we're doing this man. We're making this happen."

Larry rolled his eyes at that, wishing Frank would stop reading that shitty webcomic already. "Heh, yeah and after this we can go back to some god ol' incest. Maybe make the son fuck the dad." He laughed at what he thought was a clever idea. "Man we are gonna be making big money with these two." "...like hell we're gonna let Alfred top Arthur." Frank's eyebrow was twitching. And when Frank was really, really not-chill with something, his eyebrow twitched like a sensitive underage penis. "The order should always be Arthur, Alfred! Ain't the other way around!" He huffed. "Yeah, Arthur's a fucking twink, but Alfred's... y'know, twinkier."

Larry certainly wasn't expecting that kind of hostile reaction from his business partner from such a simple suggestion. "Fine fine sheesh. Not all porn has the twinkier one on bottom, some people like it the other way around."

"Porn doesn't hafta be realistic," Frank grumbled, crossing his arms. The move was almost finished fabricating. If it got corrupted somehow, goddamn... "Well, I guess it's realistic for us. Y'know. Since we get to bang real assholes and all." Brushing his initial rage off, he chuckled and flung an arm over his co-worker. "So... Alfred's turn, yeah?"

"Yeah it's his turn but damn I'm just saying if we branch genres we can make more money." Larry was not understanding his comrades rage and not really caring at that moment. "Let's just do Miguel and Alfred for now."

Frank glanced away and mumbled to himself, something along the lines of 'Arthur/Alfred is better', but it was too quiet for Larry to hear. Plus, arguments with Larry sucked, because it always seemed like that bald guy was going to have a heart attack right in the middle of heated one. "...Black Poles in White Holes, Take 2?"  
Larry shook his head, knowing Frank's mind could be changed later, the man changed his mind almost as much as a woman did. "So you wanna grab the kid or should I do it?"

"You go get him," Frank ordered, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling towards another hallway. "I'm gonna try and wake up Miguel. I swear to god, that guy's almost as pissy as you when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I am not pissy." Larry grumbled, walking off in the other direction to where Arthur and Alfred's room was, opening the door. "Alright kiddo your turn." He said, not even bothering to explain.

Arthur stared on with glassy peridot eyes. "...I beg your pardon?" He'd be a docile little doll for their scenes, fair enough. But if they dared use Alfred one more time... Oh, they were gonna have hell to pay. 

Just as he was about to get off the bed and shoo Larry away, the young father lurched forward, a sickened expression on his face. It was a disgusting set of possibilities, but if he was given the choice, Arthur would much rather go through another round of having ebony cocks shoved in all his orifices, than... than allow Alfred to be abused in any way, shape, or form.

Especially at his own hands... 

No. He had to forget all about that 'scene'. It never happened. Ever.

"Dad?" Alfred asked, running up to his father. "It'll be fine, don't worry." Well, it wouldn't be fine, but he could pretend it was. He had to wonder what had happened to his father earlier, something terrible he knew considering the other wouldn't talk about it. 

"C'mon kiddo I don't wanna keep Miguel waiting." Larry said, walking up and grabbing Alfred's arm, causing the younger boy to scream out.

"It's not fine at all!!" Arthur screeched, getting up off the bed and crawling after Larry as Alfred was dragged away. Dragged to the sickly sulphorous depths of hell, pretty much. "You give him back or I'll-"

Slam.

With that, the British-American collapsed to the floor, his bruised hand clutched tightly in the other, unharmed one. But still... having a door slammed on his fingers hurt far less than all the abuse he had to put up with on a daily basis.

Was this truly his new life?

Alfred felt even worse now that he was separated again from how father, being dragged along down the hallway. Should he try and fight? It didn't seem like he would win, especially since both older men do have weapons, even if not on them at that moment it was too big of a risk right now. He and his father needed to plan something.

"Here ya go kid." Larry said, opening the door to where not that long ago his father had been in the middle of a gangbang and throwing him in.

Frank, Miguel, and the rest of Alfred's new living dildo collection were all reclining on various couches in the "studio", a few helping themselves to a pre-filming smoke. Some of the men were popping Viagra and rehearsing their johnnies for the big event, but it wasn't like any of them really needed things to boost their fucking skills.

Alfred looked around as he was pushed in the room, recognizing Frank but rather shocked to see other people. "Who are those people?" He asked, starting to tremble a bit in fear as he already guessed what they were here for.

"Miguel this is Alfred. Alfred this is Miguel." Larry introduced before looking at Frank. "So we gonna get started?"

"That's a good enough introduction," Miguel snorted, glancing over at Frank and signaling for him to roll camera. Before the recording light was turned on, the Cuban seemed to mouth something to Alfred. Along the lines of 'just be yourself'. "You. Boy." The dark-skinned man motioned for the teenager to come closer, his cigar-like fingers beckoning for his puny white ass. "C'mere. Why don't you sit in daddy's lap for a while?"

Alfred had no idea what the other had mouthed, a few tears forming in his eyes as he heard that. Oh god it sounded so...sleazy. Still he had no choice, rubbing a few tears away before walking up to the larger man although not sitting in his lap, just standing there rather awkwardly.

"What's your favorite flavor of fudgesicle, cutie?" one of the other older men chuckled, resting his chin on Miguel's shoulder in a very masculine manner. "Hope you don't like none of that vanilla shit." 

Miguel grinned and spread his legs a tad, revealing his throbbing, juicy, decadent cock. "Wanna give it a squeeze?"

"N-No..." Alfred said, backing up a bit from the two men. Were these who his father had to deal with as well? Their euphemisms weren't helping either. Was he supposed to say chocolate? Was he racist if he said vanilla?

Well. This was awkward. At least Arthur would refuse, in, like... a sexy "doesn't want to admit he's a huge buttslut" way. Alfred's reaction just cemented the fact they were filming kiddie porn. "C'mooon, kiddo. You scared or somethin'?"

Well...yes he was scared, although admitting that seemed pointless. Wasn't it obvious? He just had to get through this as quickly as possible and return to his father. "N-No I'm not scared." He stuttered out, taking a deep breath before awkwardly seating himself on the other's lap.

Oooh. That peachy little ass felt so nice... "Damn son, you definitely got your papa's booty." As much as Miguel needed his paycheck for doing this scene, he just wanted to sit there and squeeze at those adorable teenage buttcheeks... "C'mon boy. Why don't ya suck my nips for a while?" The older man snorted, untying his silk robe to reveal his decadent pudding cups.

Alfred couldn't help but let out a rather un-manly whimper as his ass was groped, feeling a bit sick at the comparison to his father. At least Miguel's request wasn't that bad Alfred figured, for now anyways, looking down at the man's somewhat hairy chest. Leaning down he opened his mouth, latching onto one of the other's sensitive buds.

"Aw yeah.." If only he could literally breastfeed the little guy. He was so, so precious. Of course, he had a penis, and had to use it... "Hey. Sit like this." Miguel took hold of Alfred's thighs - a little thick, indicating he was the athletic sort - and positioned him so that his legs were pressing against his erect Cuban cigar. "Squeeze a little, son."

Alfred cringed a bit as he felt the other's cock between his thighs, doing as told and pressing his legs together around it. It was so disgusting, his lips still attached to the larger man's nipple as he awkwardly sucked on it.

Miguel let out a heated, guttural groan, his thick fingers kneading Alfred's plump asscheeks like globs of bread dough. "Good boy, gooood boy..." He reached a hand up to lightly tap against Alfred's chin. "...now give big daddy a kiss."

Did the other really have to call himself daddy? It only made the situation even more awkward than it already was. Kissing the man seemed just disgusting, Alfred closing his eyes as he leaned in to plant his lips on the other's.

It was obvious Miguel had swished earlier, giving his tongue and teeth a nice minty taste. Might as well do a favor for the little boy.. Of course, he himself had a faint trace of salt and- Damn, his mouth just tasted /bad/. "Mmmh." He moaned softly, his tongue running around the various crevices in Alfred's.

Alfred only whimpered in response, eyes tightly shut as he let the other do all the work. Why did they have to kiss? It felt so intimate it made him want to throw up.  
So intimate. So wrong. So mothafuckin' miraculous. "Mmn.." Honestly, he could do this for the whole performance. Just kissing that nubile little thing and squeezing his bootylicious badonkadonk. But.. Miguel pulled away eventually, the strand of saliva connecting him to Alfred's mouth glistening like a snowflake. Or his golden tooth.

Alfred took a few deep breaths as Miguel broke the kiss, chest heaving up and down. What now? Miguel's hands were still on his ass, squeezing it. Frank and Larry were still recording this he could tell, turning his gaze back to Miguel.

Everything was (mostly) following the script. Miguel gave Alfred's chubby chin a light squeeze, his chocolate-brown eyes gazing into those youthful sapphires. They were the exactly the same color as wintermint mouthwash. "Ride 'em, cowboy." He paused and chuckled. "Y'know that means ride my dick, child."

Alfred averted his gaze, the awkward eye contact not really helping matters. Although the terrible euphemism didn't either. He probably would have laughed in any other situation too. "I-I know that." He muttered, cheeks heating up.

"So what you waiting for?" Miguel's id was starting to throw a Super Nanny-level temper tantrum. Hell, even the patience of his ego and superego were starting to wear thin.. "Listen son, if you don't get on my Cuban cigar, I'm gon' push you on!"

"Cuban?" Alfred asked, having assumed Miguel was simply from somewhere in South America. "Aren't you all commies or something?" He wasn't exactly passing his history lesson, all he knew was that commies were bad. He shook his head at Miguel's "request", scared he would end up tearing.

Miguel just rolled his eyes at that, giving Alfred a rather harsh slap on the ass for not doing as he was told. "What, you got a uniform kink or some shit?" He ran a hand through his curly hair and glanced at his comrades. "Someone hold him down. I think he needs a DP'ing."

Alfred felt like he should know what dp was, breath hitching as he heard that. "W-Wait, wait a what?" He asked, shutting his eyes as a few tears slipped out and down his cheeks.

Well, that stuttering was kind of sexy. A lot more than that squealing his father was doing.. "Shush," the Cuban snapped with a heavy breath, spreading that child's lovely thighs and slowly slipped his lubed-up joystick into that rosy-pink butthole. It was obviously a little damaged from taking some cocks already.. "Hahh..~" 

And whatever screams Alfred had to let out were immediately zipped up as Miguel's friend thrusted his manhood down his throat.

Alfred did his best not to bite down in fear of angering the Cuban man even more. Pain flared up from his sore backside, being stretched open painfully. It would be over soon he kept telling himself, tightly shutting his eyes and letting tears run down his face.

Grinning madly, Miguel's friend began to fuck Alfred's mouth like it was an asshole itself. "Like father like son, huh?" he chuckled, looking over at the camera as he began to thrust his hips. "Nnhh..." He watched with interest as Miguel started thrusting fast and hard as well, prompting a barrage of screams out of the teenage boy.  
Alfred's screams however were muffled by the cock in his mouth, thrusting down his throat and causing him to gag and retch each time. Fresh tears fell down his cheeks, catching Frank and Larry in his peripheral vision filming the whole scenario.

Even though Miguel had one fine juicy badonkadonk, having the camera focus on that would make one boring porno.

...or not. 

Either way, little Alfred was the star of the show. His very first interracial gangbang. Surely his parents weren't thinking of that milestone!! "Hey, Larry, focus in on his face a little..."

Larry nodded, being the main cameraman for this scene as he moved where the camera was focused, going up to Alfred's head where a nice big cock was currently slamming down his throat.

"Hope he doesn't puke." Larry muttered to Frank, not wanting to clean that up afterwards.

"I dunno man," Frank whispered back, crossing his arms and staring at the spectacle before him. He always kind of found it hot when their stars didn't have a good gag reflex yet. It was pretty stinky when that happened of course.. "We could always edit it out if it seriously bugs you, I guess." He snorted. "...then maybe we should start havin' em do it in the missionary position for the purpose of reproduction!!"

"I'm just saying if he does that sales will go down." Larry rolled his eyes, never understanding Frank's kink for people blowing chunks. He turned his attention at the action going on the room, Alfred still holding out as he was fucked from both ends.

Miguel wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back from cumming. Sure, he was pretty skilled at keeping himself together until the perfect moment for a cumshot, but now that he was fucking one of the tightest bootyholes in his life.. he needed to stay strong. 

"Look at these nips!!" He reached a hand up and pinched one of Alfred's nubs, rolling the pencil eraser-like lump of skin in his fingertips. "I wonder if they're as sensitive as his daddy's?"

Alfred shook his head as best as he could with a dick in his mouth, not wanting to think about his own father being fucked while he was in the middle of being fucked himself. As Miguel reached up to his chest though Alfred couldn't help but let out a low groan, the sensation feeling oddly good.

"Hnngrgh-" With a loud cry, the gentleman throatfucking Alfred pulled himself out, splattering his splooge all over the teenager's sweet face. "Lick it up, babe." He stuck out his tongue, rubbing the head of his cock lightly against the white boy's button nose.

Alfred couldn't help himself as he screamed when the man came on his face, cum dripping down his nose and chin, a bit getting into his eye. It felt so gross, the man's cock against his nose not helping.

That precious little capitalist-piggy squeal was just enough to get Miguel over the edge. He didn't give a crap whether it was his cue or not. He needed to fill that boycunt with his delicious baby gravy. And so he did.

Frank scratched his chin, muttering to himself as he watched the scene. They had a sort-of script planned out, but considering what just went down, it'd be a little awkward... Ebony gangbang on twinky teen porn was serious business. "Nnh- Someone do /something/."

Alfred felt sick to his stomach when he felt Miguel come inside of him, the only thing keeping him from throwing up being the dick currently in his mouth.

"Chill they're doing fine." Larry said, rolling his eyes at Frank.

Other than Alfred, and most likely Frank too, just about everyone in that room was a chill as a big black cucumber. Haha, the joke is that cucumbers are green. 

One of Miguel's friends was so chill, that he stepped right up, obviously planning something not very nice to do to the teenager. And in a flash, he whipped out his very own cucumber and laid it out on Alfred's chest, vertically. There wasn't /that/ much to work with... but the boy had just enough moobage to give him a little bit of squeezing fiction. Not as good as Miguel, but still.

Alfred had thought they were done for now, at least until he felt something against his chest only to open his eyes and look down. Oh god he felt sick again, just feeling the other's cock against his skin was enough to make his stomach churn.

Was the boy really aware of what was about to go down? Well, either way, he was about to feel something that not many boys would be that willing to do. Since they basically had to admit they were a fat li'l fuck. 

Digging his fingernails into that soft pale skin, the older man snorted as he began to buck his hips forward, using Alfred's man boobs as... well, a pair of boobs. For a boobjob.

"Wh-What?" Alfred asked, feeling the man's cock slide along his chest. It was humiliating to see just how much the stranger could grab of his chest. Alfred was sure he wasn't that fat! "Nnng...s-stop it." He whimpered, reaching up and covering his face with his arms.

Miguel was hovering over Alfred, his dusky lips curled into a toothy grin. "C'mon babe. Show the world that lovely smile ya got." Hoping the teen would stop trying to put up a fight, he grabbed his arms and pinned them down, finally revealing that cute, pinkish face to the camera. 

But the Cuban's own face was slightly screwed up. Hopefully... This was only going to be posted online. Not for Arthur's viewing...

Alfred weakly struggled against Miguel, the older man simply being stronger than him as his arms were torn away from his face. His eyes were tightly shut, tears running down his cheeks. The touches to his chest weren't helping matters, small gasps escaping in-between his whimpers.

As the other man thrusted his wiener in-between Alfred's A-minus cups, Miguel simply glanced down at the young boy, watching the changes in his expression intently. He was cute... He was really, really cute. Definitely got all the best genes from his daddy-

Fuck. Just thinking about the fact Arthur was likely having a panic attack by now just seemed to kill the fire burning in Miguel's Buddha belly. 

Sighing, he reached his hands over and lightly squished the child's cum-stained cheeks, listening to his whimpers of discomfort.

Miguel's attempts at being comforting weren't much help to Alfred who could only let out a sob as his cheeks were touched. It didn't help matters that the touches to his chest were only help arousing him again.

While Alfred did have some slight moobage, it simply wasn't enough for the man giving him a titfuck to finish up quickly. 

Frank and Larry practically had several minutes worth of seemingly endless thrusting footage from different angles. Sure, they loved slapping the 'uncut, unedited, unbelievable' tagline on their videos, but did the viewers really want the porn equivalent of filler episodes?

Soon enough, the man finished up and creamed all over Alfred's chest, giving the poor boy quite a messy appearance.

A bit of the man's jizz had hit Alfred in the face as well, cum running down his face. Were they over now? Oh god he hoped so. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. 

"Hm, that all we wanna do for now?" Larry asked, looking over at his partner in crime.

Frank quietly signaled for Larry to keep the camera focused on Alfred, wanting to capture those precious seconds of the boy gasping for air, and cum splattered all across his upper body.

Truly a masterpiece.

"Well.." He turned towards his co-director and hummed for a moment, before giving a shrug. "I guess."

"A-Are we done?" Alfred sobbed, reaching up to cover his face in humiliation. He just wanted to go back to his room and see his father, even in the state he was in he just needed some kind of comfort.

Miguel was the first to speak up. He'd say what he was about to say, even if Frank and Larry protested. "...yeah," her affirmed, placing one of his large hands on top of Alfred's shoulder.

God. Poor kid.

The Cuban just felt really dirty after... well, all that. And even worse, he doubted his fellow cast members felt the same.

Alfred flinched as he was touched, not wanting the Cuban near him. He felt so dirty and somewhat dreaded seeing his father again, not wanting the man to see him like this.

Larry nodded, turning off his camera. "I'll work on editing and shit. Ya wanna lead him back to the room Frank?"

"Fiiiiiine." Cracking his neck, the mustached man strided over towards Alfred and grabbed him by the wrist, not even noticing that Miguel was touching the boy. In a non-inappropriate place, that is. 

Alfred was mostly quiet as he was herded back to the room he shared with his dad. Frank took out the key and opened the door, finding that Arthur was curled up on the bed fast asleep.

Alfred was shoved inside, noticing his father sleeping on the small bed in the room. Should he wake him up? Alfred figured he shouldn't, after all his father needed his sleep. Walking in he sat down on the edge of the bed, having nothing else to do.

Although Arthur was a fairly light sleeper, his mental and physical exhaustion had pushed him into a deep slumber. He stirred slightly as Alfred sat upon the bed, but his eyes did not open, and the only sound of reassurance he could let out was a very ungraceful snore.


End file.
